


Extracurricular

by La_Tigre



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Eren Yeager, Consensual, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Illegal Activities, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Smut, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Tigre/pseuds/La_Tigre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren never cared much for relationships. He didn't really care about anything: his grades, his appearance, what people thought of him. Then the new teacher arrived...</p><p>(This fic was discontinued after chapter 14. Chapter 15 + 16 are not part of the narrative)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic. It might be a bit crap but I hope you enjoy it. Please leave some feedback :)

Chapter 1:

“For god’s sake, this is becoming a problem” Armin said indignantly, despite the annoyed tone of voice he was obviously concerned.  
I hated that look. That concerned, worried look that Armin had given me every time I’d asked. I couldn’t bear it.

“It’s not a problem Armin. I don’t give a crap about my grades anyway”

“You should”, Armin sighed exasperatedly, “look Eren…I helped Jean with the same thing. If you’d just let m-

“Armin for fuck sake! I don’t have a problem! I’m not as fucking dumb as that stupid horseface!” I yelled stubbornly. I knew that Armin was only trying to help but he just wouldn’t lay off it. 

“Eren what have I told you about calling Jean ‘horseface’, he’s not so bad”

“Of course you’d say that”, I rolled my eyes…here we go again, “he’s your boyfriend” 

I hate those two and their perfect relationship. I just want to punch Jean right in the fucking face but as much as I hate the bastard I wouldn’t want to make Armin cry. Armin knows this and that’s the only reason that Jean hasn’t got a broken nose but sometimes I think he pushes it just to see if I’ll do it. Man I hate him. I don’t know what Armin sees in him. 

“Yes he is and if you give a shit about me then you won’t call him horseface”

Oh crap. It’s always a shock to hear Armin swear, I must have really pissed him off. I knew if I didn’t lay off then he’d cry and if he cries then not only would I feel extremely guilty but I’d have Jean on my back. 

“Armin I’m sorry…”  
He looked up at me with those bright blue eyes, “thank you Eren.”

I opened my mouth to reply but I was cut off when my phone started to ring. Shit. That’ll be her. I pick up my phone and answer it.

“Eren where are you?” Her familiar voice sounded stern…well more so than usual. “You said you’d be back at 9 o’clock. It’s quarter past 10”

“Sorry Mikasa, me and Armin got talking and I lost track of the time”

“It’s school tomorrow, did you eat at Armin’s?”

“Yeah” I lied. Armin gave me a quick glance and I shrugged. “Anyway who are you? My mother?” 

“I am” Carla replied. Of course they ganged up on me, typical. 

“Hi mom” 

“Eren get home now.” Fuck, she sounded even sterner than Mikasa. 

“Ok, I’ll be there in ten minutes” 

“You better be” she hung up and I shoved the phone in my pocket. 

Armin’s grandad drove me home, I tried to tell him that I’d walk but he insisted – so much for avoiding the woman’s wrath. As I stared out of the windows of the car I tried to think of something to say to them to get out of the inevitable lecture that will be thrown at me when I walk through the door. Mikasa and mom make a great team, there’s no point in arguing with them to be honest. Even though Mikasa is adopted her and mum are so similar, they even look alike a bit. Except for Mikasa’s slightly more Asian features. 

Sure enough when I got home mom and Mikasa ‘weren’t angry, they were just disappointed’ when they saw my report card. I wasn’t even listening, I didn’t care. It was always the same. I didn’t care if I was late home. I didn’t care if it would make me sleep in. I didn’t care if that would make me late for school. I didn’t care if that’s what was making my grades plummet. I just didn’t care. There was nothing in school that I enjoyed anyway. I was shit at everything, Armin being so clever didn’t help with my self-esteem either. And don’t get me started on Armin and Jean, they sit together at the end of the table in the cafeteria being all soppy and kissing. I’m fine with Armin being gay, just not with Jean. The girls think it’s hot, they start giggling and stare whenever Armin and Jean kiss. It’s like it’s porn to them.  
I don’t see the point in relationships. I had a girlfriend a while ago to prove that I wasn’t dating Armin, like everyone seemed to think, and that lasted all of three weeks. I hadn’t been in a relationship since and that was fine.  
But things were about to change.

*****

The next day was as boring as ever. Mom was taking Mikasa to an internship about 3 hours’ drive from where we lived, they would be away for the week so I’d be home alone. I dragged through my classes just like every other day, apparently we were getting a new teacher. They’d probably be fun at the start until the inevitable mental breakdown. The hype of change died down soon enough and I crawled the rest of the day.  
Being home alone wasn’t as fun as I expected it to be. Sure I could masturbate in front of the TV and walk around half naked but apart from that there were no other perks. Mom or Mikasa would definitely notice if some of the liquor was missing and I could never get away with throwing a house party. No one would show up anyway…apart from Armin and maybe Sasha and Connie. Even then they’d only come for the free food.  
It really is a wonder how Sasha stays in good shape, all she does is eat. She tried to steal one of Mikasa’s potatoes once, which was the only time I’ve ever seen Sasha whimper.

*****

We passed a kid smoking outside school on the way in a few days later. He was wearing suit. I say ‘kid’ but he looked about 20, he must have been around 5’3 so we just assumed he was a kid. Armin made a comment about a good jawline which I ignored. I didn’t see how a man’s jawline could be appealing in any way.  
The principal and his eyebrows were stood at the front of the class when we walked in. Principal Smith looks like he was built for the army and so do his eyebrows. If you met his eyebrows in a dark alley you wouldn’t make it out alive. 

“As you were informed on Monday” his low, strong voice cut through everyone’s chatter and we all shut up and looked at him, “you will be getting a new teacher today”  
How had I forgotten that? I guess it wasn’t really that much of a change anyway. I pulled out my phone under the table.

“He should be here…ah” Principal Eyebrows glanced of the door, “here he is.”

I didn’t look up from my phone. I wasn’t interested in whatever this new teacher had to say. 

Principal Eyebrows carried on, “well you’re a little late”

“I needed to finish my cigarette” the man muttered, his voice was soft and harsh at the same time. It sent chills down my spine in the best way. I glanced up.

Wow…Armin was right about his jawline.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was a monochrome man who was nothing but sharp lines and scowls. He seemed so out of place in the bustle of the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2. Don't forget to leave feedback  
> ~ La Tigre x  
> (We've got some guests at the end of the chapter, see if you can work out who they are)

Chapter 2:

So that wasn’t a kid outside of school after all. It was a man. A pale, short, neat man with one hell of a scowl as his icy blue eyes skimmed across the classroom. His black suit fitted his slim, athletic figure perfectly and matched the colour of his hair which was in a precise undercut. He was a monochrome man who was nothing but sharp lines and scowls. He seemed so out of place in the bustle of the classroom.

“What are you gawking at brat?” he snapped. Oh crap, he was talking to me. I hadn’t noticed that my mouth was open and that I had been staring at him.

“Yeah kid, I’m talking to you” he said sharply.

“U-uh sorry”

Principal Smith shook his head exasperatedly, saying “I’ll leave you to acquaint yourself with your class” and with that he left. 

“Kid for god’s sake, close your damn mouth” 

My mouth snapped shut immediately and I heard Jean sniggering next to me. 

“And you can shut the fuck up”

Even though he was addressing Jean, the whole room went completely silent. None of the other teachers had sworn in front of us before. This man was becoming more and more interesting. 

He leaned against the desk, tapping his nail against the scratched wood. Yet again his cold, emotionless eyes surveyed the classroom, he looked less than impressed.   
“I’m Mr Ackerman. If you haven’t guessed I’m your new teacher”

No one made a clever comment, we were all fiercely intimidated by him. But I couldn’t help but think that he was kind of hot. The way the suit fitted and how his dark hair fell perfectly, framing his angular face and making his sharp eyes look even colder and penetrating. 

I looked away. I was not gay. I wasn’t going to fall for a teacher. An arrogant teacher at that. He seemed too stuck up his own ass. Who did he think he was calling me ‘brat’? What a dick.

I spend the rest of the class avoiding eye contact with him and once I’d left the room I carried on as normal. At lunch we sat in the cafeteria as usual. Armin and Jean flirted and kissed disgustingly whilst Sasha and Connie ate ridiculous amounts of food. Annie, Reiner and Bert sat away from the rest of us, talking quietly. We sometimes wonder why they hang around with us when they just ignore us.   
I met Armin outside of school as usual. We walked back to Armin’s house together and he just had to bring up Mr. Ackerman. 

“He’s attractive isn’t he? I mean I know you’re straight but you’ve got to admit that he’s attractive.” Armin pushed, smiling.

“You should be focusing on your boyfriend instead of a new teacher” I said in an attempt to change the subject. 

“Ok ok. He’s a bit scary”

“Who?”

“Mr. Ackerman”

“Yeah I guess”

“Well you’re talkative today” he said sarcastically “speaking of which…”

I tuned out. I caught little bits of Armin’s monologue here and there, something about Annie and Bert then about Jean. I didn’t want to hear Armin talking about him and Jean. Then Armin got around to getting me a girlfriend and I asked him to drop the conversation. We walked in silence for a bit until he pointed out some new place that had just opened, we stopped outside but there was nothing much to see, the windows were reflective and all the lights were off inside.

“Is it some sort of night club?”

“Looks like some sort of strip club if you ask me”

“Eren how do you know what a strip club looks like?”

“I was only kidding”

And so the conversation carried on in a similar way, not really talking about anything in particular. The kind of conversation that you’ve forgotten by the next day.   
When we got to Armin’s we went straight to his bedroom and started playing Borderlands. I wasn’t very good at it but Armin was acing it. He seemed to have a low-key obsession the character ‘Handsome Jack’. He kept on comparing him to Jean. It wasn’t clear whether he liked the character because they reminded him of Jean or whether he liked Jean because he reminded him of the character. My mind kept on drifting back to the black hair, the jawline and the cold eyes. The way he made me shiver, it was almost as if the ice in his eyes was surrounding me. That man gave a new meaning to ‘getting lost in his eyes’. I came back to reality, shaking off those thoughts and trying to concentrate on the game. Armin was far too engrossed to notice my wandering mind and tuning out. 

Armin’s grandad was out so we made ourselves dinner. He is a brilliant cook, to be honest I felt pretty useless as I watched him whizz around the kitchen. He always slips a strand of his blonde hair behind his ear when he’s concentrating but it always falls back down across his face. He pushes all of his hair back when he’s stressed. There was none of that here, he was within his element. Armin never ceases to surprise with me with his talents.

After the perfect food we watched Game of Thrones and yet again my mind kept running back him. It was only Armin’s little gasps of shock that would pull me back into a proper mind-set. I decided that I should probably leave. I said goodbye to Armin and walked the long way back, passing the new club on my way. Neon purple, blue and pink lights were flashing from inside and there were two women standing outside. One was small, smaller than Mr. Ackerman, with ashy blonde hair in a sleek bob. The next was exactly the opposite, she was tall with brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. Behind her glasses there was a spark in her eyes. 

As I stopped outside, the taller woman stepped forward with a wide grin,

“Well hello there, are you interested in this luxurious home of entertainment?” 

“Huh?” I asked, taking a small step back. 

The smaller woman spoke up with a welcoming smile,

“She means are you just going to stand there and look or are you interested?”

“U-uh, I was just passing by. Sorry”

She laughed a bit and the taller woman grinned from ear to ear,

“Then stop hanging around here!” She said jokingly and shooed me away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that there's more to Mr. Ackerman than what he shows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 3. The next chapter is where it'll really start to get fun...
> 
> Please leave feedback ~ La Tigre x

Chapter 3:  
Mr. Ackerman was in a terrible mood. You could see that he’d been up all night doing god knows what. It seemed that he’d stopped off at Starbucks on the way as he sat at the front of class, nursing the take-out coffee cup and being very snappy to anyone who dared to talk. Despite this he was still perfectly dressed, this time he was wearing a white shirt, a black tie and black pants. Simple and neat. Come to think of it, just about everything about him was neat. The books on the shelves were colour-coded and lined up without anything out of place, on his desk everything was in neat stacks and were labelled. Since he’d arrived everything was always spotless in here.

Jean was tapping his pen on his desk, he did that just to annoy me. I turned to him next to me, glaring. He smirked, took his gum out of his mouth and went to stick it under the table. 

“Kirstein.” 

Jean froze. Mr. Ackerman was looking right at him with the most disgusted impression I’d ever seen anyone make. His eyes were locked on Jean’s and oh if looks could kill.

Everyone was staring at Jean, poor Armin looked as if Horseface was about to be murdered in front of him. To be honest he probably was. 

“I-I’m sorry” Jean stuttered. “I was jus-

“Just what?” Mr. Ackerman questioned, a dangerous edge in his voice. “Just spreading your disgusting germs?”

“I..no..I”

“Stop stuttering Kirstein and go and put that in the fucking trash can where it belongs. You can put yourself in there too if you’re so fond of germs” 

Jean didn’t argue. He did as he was told. That was the best thing that I’d seen in a while. Jean returned to his seat, red faced and not daring to comment on the smirk plastered across my face. Horseface didn’t talk for the next hour and even at lunch he wasn’t as talkative as usual. Armin looked a bit worried but I was in a permanent state of trying to hold in my laughter without hurting myself. As much as I was pissed off at Mr. Ackerman I couldn’t deny that he was sassy as hell and had possibly just made my day. 

As I was leaving the cafeteria, my phone rang. It was Mikasa. I picked it up,

“Hey Mika”

“Hi Eren, I’m sorry but mom fell on the stairs”

“What?!”

“Eren calm down, it’s not too bad but she’s broken her leg and we’re going to be out of town for a few more days, maybe another week”

“Are you sure she’s ok?”

“Of course she is, the hospital here is great. I’ll call you if anything changes. Love you”

“Love you too” 

She hung up and I explained what had happened to Armin who was waiting patiently for me. He reassured me that it was all going to be ok and then Horseface dragged him off to look at something. I needed to hand in a form to Principal Smith so I walked off to find his office, when I got there the door was already ajar but there were voices coming from inside. I waited outside. I recognised one of the voices it was Mr. Ackerman:

“Look you know what they’re like there, they make me work until everyone’s gone. Which, may I remind you, is about 2 in the morning” Mr. Ackerman sounded irritated.

“Look Levi, why don’t you just talk to Pyxis about your shifts?”

“Do you really think that I haven’t? It’s like talking to a brick wall. Apparently I’m ‘too valuable’ for that” 

“That man really is impossible…so what will it be ‘Corporal’? Here or there?”

“Erwin you know I need both jobs, you were the one who convinced me to work here. I love working there but they stretch me too thin. You’ve just got to trust me. I can work both jobs” 

“I’m sure Petra can convince Pyxis to change his mind, she’s oh so charming that girl”

“She’s 22 Erwin, you can’t call her ‘girl’, you make it sound like she’s 6.” 

“Whatever you say Corporal”

“You can only call me that in Shiganshina remember”

I decided that I’d heard enough, clearly I was invading their privacy. I hurried off down the corridor, and I could always hand the form in later. When I finally found Armin I kept my mouth shut. For the last classes I kept on thinking about what they had said, trying to make some sense of it. What other job did Mr. Ackerman, or Levi as Principal Smith had called him, have? Who were Pyxis and Petra? What was Shiganshina? I knew that I shouldn’t have been but I was more than just a little curious. 

Armin was going to Jean’s house tonight, I could see him blushing as he waved goodbye to me and walked away with Jean. I had a pretty good idea of what they’d be doing. I hoped that Jean realised how lucky he was to have Armin. I’d promised Armin that if Jean ever hurt him in any way then he’d be walking around with several broken limbs or may not be walking around at all. As I had expected Armin had immediately tried to convince me against that but I wasn’t going to let Horseface ruin my best friend.

*****

I had nothing to do so I wandered aimlessly for a while until I found a park bench with a half decent view of the city. I sat there, thinking about everything and nothing. I was sat there so long that it had started to get dark. I walked back down from the park.  
I wondered if Armin and Jean were actually doing anything so sent a text to Armin:

ME: Good luck ;) 

He immediately sent one back:

ARMIN: Shut up XD we’re just watching OITNB

I walked out into the road, smirking a little as I started to type my reply.

“JAEGER!” I heard someone yell my name then felt a firm hand yanking on my collar and pulling me off the road, I fell back onto the sidewalk. A moment later a car rushed by. 

I looked up. Mr. Ackerman was standing over me, looking furious.

“What the fuck is wrong with you Jaeger? You nearly got yourself killed.” He hissed dangerously. 

I opened my mouth to reply then noticed what he was wearing. A black, tight fitting tank top with slits all down the side and even tighter jeans, decorated with zips and chains. He had a bandana tied around his neck and several piercings in his ear. 

“W-what are you wearing?”

“What does that even have to do with this?”

I laughed a little as I pushed myself off the hard concrete sidewalk. “You look a bit like a male prostitute”

Without warning he grabbed me by my collar and pulled my face down so it was mere millimetres away from his. I could feel his warm breath against my lips. His voice was low, husky and seductive, sending chills all the way through my body. 

“Be careful what you say Jaeger”

He let go of my collar and walked away, calling back, “don’t forget that assignment for Monday.” 

*****

I wasn’t wasting my weekend on that assignment. I didn’t care if Mr. Ackerman wanted that in for Monday. I wanted to know why the hell he was dressed like a prostitute and if that related to his other job. 

That man had saved my life, I couldn’t find some way to repay him if I didn’t know about him right? At least I could try and convince myself that was the reason that I was out late on Saturday night looking ‘Shiganshina’. I had searched almost all of the East quarter of the city. Nothing. No club, building, office, restaurant, café, shop or anything with the name Shiganshina. Maybe it was a little closer to home than I’d thought. Maybe the street that I’d walked home down on   
Wednesday. It had to be, that was the only place I hadn’t checked in the East quarter and it was way too late to go all the way to the South quarter or even the West. 

It took me five minutes to get to that street and I stood staring at that club from the other night, in shock. That was it, it was a few blocks away from my house and I’d missed it. In fact I’d been right outside it, talking to the fucking employees.

This was it. Shiganshina.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Back again so soon?” The taller woman said with that same slightly crazy grin.
> 
> “Yeah…I’m interested now”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to be nice and upload this chapter a day early :)   
> This chapter was fun to write, this is where it really starts to get interesting (if you get what I mean)   
> ~ La Tigre x 
> 
> (I'm just writing chapter 5 now, I'll upload it on Wednesday - British time)

“Back again so soon?” The taller woman said with that same slightly crazy grin.

“Yeah…I’m interested now”

She looked to her smaller colleague sceptically then back to me, “you are 18 right?”

“Yes”

“Can we see some ID?” 

“Oh lay off it Hange” the smaller woman said, smiling, “you never ask for ID anyway, just let the kid in”

Hange stuck her tongue out at the smaller woman, “spoilsport.” 

She opened the door for me and as a walked past her she smacked my butt. I spun around, blushing. She burst out laughing, “Go get ‘em” she said, winking. 

I didn’t know what she meant by that but I walked in anyway.

For a moment I was blinded by the flashing neon lights. When my eyes adjusted I froze. It really was a strip club. 

There was a stage with a stripper pole in the middle, off the stage there was a runway that led down the middle of the room. This had two more stripper poles, all three stripper poles had perfectly toned men wearing almost nothing spinning around them, grinding against them and slowly taking off what little clothes they had on. 

This couldn’t be the right place. Could it? Where else is called ‘Shiganshina’? And come to think of it Mr. Ackerman had been wearing something that resembled that of some sort of sex worker. That would explain his attitude, his suits and his perfect body and face. 

Oh god this was the right place.

All of the men were picking up notes from the floor and walking off stage. A voice came on over the speakers:

“Welcome one, welcome all to the Shiganshina male strip club!” Everyone whooped and clapped. “Now it’s time for the man you’ve all been waiting for…please welcome to the stage…The Corporal!” 

I recognised him the moment he stepped out onto the stage. The sharp features, the precise black hair without a strand out of place and the cold eyes, except they weren’t cold anymore. There was a spark behind them…excitement? No. Whatever it was it wasn’t he seemed more alive, more in his element. Maybe even more happy. It was hard to tell any emotion with him. 

Everyone was clapping and cheering. He strutted up to the pole at the end of the runway like a catwalk model and took hold of the pole with one hand. Everyone settled down as The Arctic Monkeys’ ‘Do I Wanna Know?’ began to play. Ready for a show. Mr. Ackerman tapped his foot to the beat a few times then began to spin himself round, gathering momentum. 

I was in a trance. Watching him grind against the pole, his movements slow and teasing. His fingers getting into the slits in his tank top and ripping it right off him. He was exquisite. His body was slender but perfectly toned, his muscles sloping into a ‘v’ into his crotch. I could see every muscle in his arms tense and relax as he moved. I took a seat right in front of where he was performing, crossing my legs to hide how pleased I was to see him. My eyes followed his hand as it gently traced down his stomach to his pants. Slowly he began to slide the zip down. My breath caught in my throat as he slid his jeans off and my eyes roamed over him. Drinking it in hungrily. 

He looked down and we made eye contact. Shit. I snapped out of my trance, not knowing what to do. What was I even doing here? I shouldn’t have come. This was too far. I stood up to leave but he bent over quickly, grabbing my collar and whispering in my ear,  
“You’re coming with me Jaeger.” 

“W-What? I..I’ve got to-“

“Shut up and do as you’re told.” 

He slid down off the stage, ignoring the protests of the other guests, and grabbed my arm. He dragged me into one of the ‘private dance’ rooms, shutting the door behind him and spinning round to face me,

“What the hell do you think you’re doing here brat?” He hissed. The spark in his eyes had been replaced with anger. 

“Um…well I was just...uh...passing by and I was interested...”

“Jaeger you’re a terrible liar. Wait…did you follow me here?” 

“No! Of course not!”

“Then why the fuck are you here?” He asked, looking very unconvinced. 

“I told you: I was passing by and I was interested”

Before I knew what was happening he’d slammed me back into the wall. Jesus that midget was strong. He leaned in close so that I could feel his breath against my neck. He really knew how to tease me.

In a voice soft as silk that made me go weak at the knees he whispered in my ear: “Now Jaeger we both know that’s utter bullshit”

“Mr. Ackerm- 

He cut me off, putting his finger over my lips and looking me straight in the eyes. 

“That’s not my name. I’m Corporal here.” He took his finger away from my lips, I could see the conflict behind his eyes. What was he thinking right now?   
After a moment he stood back and pointed to the door, “leave. Now.” 

“But-“

“But nothing. Go.” 

I did as I was told. I walked straight out of the club, past the two women and back home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren realises that there are always consequences for your actions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of smut towards the end, I wasn't sure about it so please don't hold back with any constructive criticism.  
> ~ La Tigre x

Chapter 5:

I couldn’t sleep. 

All I could see when I closed my eyes was The Corporal, swinging round the pole. Pulling his clothes off. Moving his hands down towards his crotch. It was enough to make me sweat. 

I just lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. 

I would just have to distract myself in some other way. I gave myself some ‘private time’ in front of the TV. 

Fuck.

All I could think of was Mr. Ackerman. The fact that thinking of him somehow made me work harder didn’t help. Moving his body against the pole, tilting his head back as he swung himself round. I moaned as I imagined it. I finally gave up on fighting it, I moved my hand, applying pressure when I needed to and dragging my fingers gently across the tip. I tilted my head back and groaned quietly. 

What was I doing? Yes, that was it. I was letting this teacher drive me mad. But the question was: did I give in, or did I let him go?  
I never had him anyway. It was just a stupid crush. A stupid, schoolboy crush on a teacher. Nothing weird about that.  
It wouldn’t hurt to have a crush on him. I’d get over it and move on soon enough. I smirked a little as I carried on, not bothering to internalise my moans too much. I couldn’t be too loud of course, I didn’t want the neighbours complaining.

Now that would be embarrassing.

*****

Armin picked me up early for school the next day. He could drive better than I could, so I rode shotgun. 

“Did you do your assignment for Mr. Ackerman?” Armin questioned absentmindedly. 

“Oh uh…no, not really”

Armin laughed nervously, “You’re treading on thin ice Eren. I mean I know you don’t usually do your homework but Mr. Ackerman…” his smile had faded a bit. 

“I know, I know…I was just a bit – uh - busy this weekend” 

“Wha-

“And speaking of which” I cut in quickly, trying to change the subject, “what happened with you and Jean?”

Armin immediately began to blush, he stuttered out some quiet, unintelligible sounds.

“You got laid didn’t you? Was he good?” I asked, grinning a little.

“Well...” Armin said, a small smile creeping onto his face, “yeah I guess he was pretty good”

“Ooooh oh oh!” I was grinning from ear to ear, though I was a little bitter that Armin thought that Jean was good.

“Don’t shout Eren, I’m driving”

“Sorry” I smirked.

Armin glanced at me briefly with a smile and we sat in silence for the rest of the journey. 

When we got there, my mood suddenly began to drop. I didn’t think I could face Mr. Ackerman, he’d been so angry with me when he saw me in Shiganshina. I’d forgotten his face in my haze of self-pleasure. How would he look at me? How would he talk to me? He must have thought that I’d stalked him there…in a way I had. Oh god I was so stupid. I’d been bounding around thinking that I could have gotten away with stalking my teacher to a fucking strip club, getting in underage and watching him dance. That was clearly an invasion of his privacy. I wasn’t even sure that it was legal. 

Armin had said a while ago that if I didn’t think that I could talk to him about something then I probably shouldn’t be doing it. I agreed with Armin now. I shouldn’t have done that. 

*****

The morning didn’t drag by like it usually did. I was dreading seeing Mr. Ackerman. The lessons were speeding by, as if God was laughing at me and making the lesson come quicker. It seemed like only 20 minutes had passed and it was already the lesson before lunch…Mr. Ackerman’s lesson. I walked to the lesson as if I was walking to my execution. Thinking of all the ways that this lesson would be horrible. 

I sat down in my seat next to Horseface, Armin gave me a pitiful smile as he walked past me to sit in his chair. 

He arrived the second my butt touched the chair. He began the lesson immediately, everything seemed normal. My anxiety started to subside a bit but I soon started to notice that he was avoiding eye contact with me. In fact he was acting as if I didn’t exist at all. It was as if I just wasn’t there, his eyes skimmed past me as if my chair was empty. 

Eventually the lesson ended and we were told to put our assignments on his desk. With the way that he’d been treating me, or rather not treating me, all lesson I thought that I might be able to just walk straight out of the door without him saying anything.

Man was I wrong. 

“Jaeger. Where’s your assignment?” His voice was cold and monotonous. 

Fuck. I stopped in the door way. Armin was waiting in the hallway for me, I gestured for him to go without me. 

“Jaeger, I’ll ask you again…where is your assignment?” 

I turned back to him. 

“I didn’t do it” I said.

“Why?”

“I think you know.” That sounded a lot cockier than I meant it to. 

He closed the book that he was marking too slowly and looked me straight in the eye. I was going to die. His eyes bored into mine, making me want to turn and run. When he spoke his voice was quiet and threatening,

“Close the door.”

I did as I was told. 

“Sit down.”

I did as I was told. 

He stood up, despite him being so fucking tiny he managed to make himself look like he was towering over me. At least that’s what it felt like.

“Now Jaeger” He said, lingering on each word. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t do the assignment” I cut him off, I knew that wouldn’t be enough to stop me from being murdered but it was at least some sort of attempt. 

“I don’t give a fuck about the assignment”

“Huh?”

“I think you know.” He said, imitating my words.

I didn’t answer. He walked forward and place his hands on my desk so that he was leaning over me. 

“If you dare breathe a word of what happened in Shiganshina then-“

“Then what?” I said, standing up. I wasn’t taking this shit anymore. I was letting my mouth take over, talking before even thinking about what I was saying. 

“I won’t speak a word” I continued, “if you promise that I can go back to Shiganshina as much as I like”

He laughed dryly, “dream on kiddo. You’re a student, you’re underage.”

“Ok then, if that’s how it is”, man I sounded like a total brat, “then the fact that you’re a male stripper will spread round the school like wildfire”

He smirked emotionlessly.

“Don’t you think someone will question how you know this?”

Shit. I didn’t know what to say to that. 

“Yeah kid, think it through next time. Now excuse me, I have to go to a meeting.” He began to walk towards the door but before I knew what I was doing I had reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him back to me.

“What the hell are you doing Jaeger? Get the fuck off me.” 

“No.” I said stubbornly.

“I swear to god you Brat I-“ 

I cut him off as I kissed him, forcing him down against the table. What the fuck was I doing?!

Well that was unexpected. Levi’s tongue had just slipped into my mouth and his hands were in my hair, his fingers scraping against my scalp. His tongue probed into my mouth and I felt myself losing all dominance. I felt my back slam onto Mr. Ackerman’s desk and he pushed down on top of me. 

I tried to fight for some of the dominance that I’d had but he was strong. Stronger than me. He pulled away from me and smirked down at me.

“Don’t ever think that you’re stronger than me brat.”

I opened my mouth to reply but my words were replaced by a throaty gasp as Mr. Ackerman rolled his hips down onto mine, his crotch colliding with the bulge in my pants. It was a perfect mixture of pain and pleasure and I almost moaned as he did it again.

“You greedy brat” Mr. Ackerman muttered. 

“Only for you”

He stood up and walked towards the door, “good job kid, I’m late for the fucking meeting.”

The door slammed behind him and I just sat there, wondering what the fuck had just happened.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much happens in this chapter but the majority of it is from Levi's point of view. So stick around for that :)  
> I guess you could probably skip it but it leads on nicely into the next chapter so I wouldn't recommend it.   
> ~ La Tigre x

Chapter 6:

“What’s wrong Eren?”

Armin and I were walking out of school together. I had been vague and distant ever since my little meeting with Mr. Ackerman. I didn’t know whether I was in shock or just trying to get my head around what had happened. I’d been beating myself up internally about how I’d forced myself on him. But then he’d kissed back, he’d forced me down, he’d…

“Huh? Oh…nothing”

“Are you sure? If there’s anything going on then you can tell me. You know that, right?” He was always so reassuring.

I nodded. But could I really tell him? If anyone found out then Mr. Ackerman would be fired. Wouldn’t he? Armin was always one for following the rules, he hated doing risky things…well apart from Jean. 

Making people feel comfortable was Armin’s speciality but there were some things that not even Armin would reassure me about. Like student and teacher relationships. I mean it could hardly be called a relationship, it probably wouldn’t go any further. He was probably just making a point. 

That man was impossible to read. It was so fucking frustrating. 

Eventually I looked at Armin.

“There’s…nothing. I promise, I’m fine. Just a little dizzy that’s all.”

“Maybe you’re ill? 

“Yeah…maybe”

“Do you think you’ll be off school tomorrow?”

“Armin!” I snapped suddenly, causing him to flinch. “Stop asking me questions!”

“Sorry…” He fell quiet. 

I felt guilty but I was too preoccupied to try and apologise. I needed to try and work this situation out. I would take the day off school tomorrow, say that I was ill. Maybe then I’d have the chance to concentrate. 

Yes, that’s what I’d do. 

*****

(LEVI’S P.O.V) 

The moment the door slammed behind me I began to regret what I had just done. That brat. I’d let him get inside my head, literally. 

“Only for you”

His words echoed in my head. Only for me huh? That kid would have to control himself or I’d be tempted to teach him some manners myself. 

I opened the door to the meeting room and sat down in the empty seat, not bothering to make eye contact with anyone. I did, however, notice how close Erwin and Mike were sat together. I had wondered if there was something going on between those two. 

“You’re late, Levi” Erwin said disapprovingly. 

“Yes, I’d noticed.” 

Erwin shook his head and continued with the meeting. Mike’s eyes were fixed on Erwin, a slight smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. There was definitely something going on between them. I was proud of Erwin, Mike was a decent guy. It would be a step up from the last one. 

I listened to the meeting but didn’t give any input. I hadn’t volunteered for this job so I didn’t see why I should be involved in the meeting. It was pointless and I really had nothing to do with it. The history teacher, I couldn’t remember his name…Keith…Keith Shadis. That was it. He was rattling on about the curricular, it was utter bullshit. Everything he was saying. I was tempted to let my inner monologue speak up but I didn’t want to make this meeting any longer than it had to be.   
After what seemed like hours, the meeting finally came to an end and I left without saying a word. 

I didn’t have any classes in the afternoon so I went back to my classroom. Jaeger had left, thank god. I collected my unmarked books and went home. I didn’t care if I was supposed to be in to cover for someone or anything that would force me to stick around until the end of the day. I didn’t want to risk seeing that kid again during the day. 

Returning to the clean, quiet apartment always seemed so refreshing. I poured myself a drink and sat with the books and my pen, trying to concentrate on marking the work. Arlert had produced exceptional work as per usual. Kirstein was doing well but he was still a cocky little fuck. I didn’t even want to look at Springer’s. The trio who sat on the back row, Hoover, Leonhart and Braun, they were all doing well. 

Once I’d finished marking their work I decided to have a shower.

The hot water jetted out onto my skin, it was refreshing and calming but it just couldn’t make me forget about what I’d done. I groaned. I had been reckless. I couldn’t afford to lose that job. I hadn’t been earning enough at Shiganshina and, even though it was taking up all my time, working at Trost High was giving me enough money to keep myself going. 

That messy haired brat was too cute…too young. I couldn’t be teasing underage kids. I’d have to talk to Hange about letting that kid in. She needed to get her shit together and start asking for ID anyway. I couldn’t leave Petra out either, it was more than likely that she’d let him through as well.

If separated those two would work well but together they were a fucking force of nature. Everyone thought that because they were women and because Petra looked about 17 that they could barge past them but those women were dangerous. They made terrific bouncers. I guess that’s what you get for being misogynistic. 

I got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my waist and using another to dry my hair off. Maybe I could talk to Eren tomorrow. Knock some sense into the kid. He was such a stubborn brat. How frustrating. 

I tried to push it out of my mind as I got dressed in my clothes for Shiganshina. Tonight was The Corporal’s night. I was going to flaunt him to the world. 

A uniform would be suitable. An army uniform. I smirked to myself as I laid out the outfit on my bed. The shirt, the decorated jacket and of course topping it off with the hat. This would be perfect for the corporal.

I quickly got changed. Shiganshina would take my mind off this bullshit.

*****

It was a good night for business but a terrible night for me actually being able to wake up the next morning. I’d danced until everyone had gone, which was even later than usual. I’d gotten back home at 3:30am and managed to get roughly 1 hours’ sleep. I still went in the next day, I owed Erwin for leaving early the day before. 

Starbucks was my knight in shining armour on days like this. I just asked for the one with the most caffeine and got it in a venti cup. I was still drinking it when I walked into the classroom.

Eren wasn’t there. 

Armin walked up to my desk nervously,  
“Mr. Ackerman?”

“What?” I snapped irritably, Eren wasn’t in and I’d barely slept. Today was not my day and I didn’t want to talk to anyone. 

He flinched a bit, “um, Eren asked me to tell you that he wasn’t coming in today”

“And why is that?” I muttered.

“He’s not feeling very well today”

I rolled my eyes, “neither am I but I fucking showed up, next time tell him to get his shit together and stop whining.”

“Y-Yes sir” he stuttered.

Armin scurried off back to his seat, Jean winked at him as he went past. Teenagers and their stupid relationships. 

Without the opportunity to set Eren straight the day seemed a bit pointless. Teaching kids was a drag, they were all either too full of themselves or too insecure. There didn’t seem to be a middle ground. Armin and Jean were the two opposite types and I really had no idea how they were in any sort of relationship.   
It was strange. Eren and Jean were so similar in attitude, yet they hated each other. Maybe their attitudes clashed, a rivalry perhaps. 

*****

When I got home all I could think about was sleeping, I was going to get a night off dancing unless I wanted to pass out from exhaustion. 

The doorbell rang.

I groaned. I wasn’t in the mood for some door-to-door salesman trying to sell useless crap.

I opened the door. It was Eren.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a wasted day, the boredom has set in and Eren has an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fun chapter, it's longer than most of the others. Sorry for leaving y'all on a cliff hanger last time, I know that was cruel ;)  
> ~ La Tigre x 
> 
> (If you want to contact me or just talk, my tumblr is Liv-Luna. Feel free to message me)

Chapter 7:

(EREN’S P.O.V)

As much as I hated being at school that day just felt like a waste. I’d given up on thinking too deep about what had happened and instead had just revelled in the satisfaction. I’d kissed arguably the hottest teacher in school. That wasn’t really what mattered but what the hell. 

I’d tried to do homework but I’d got bored. I knew how Armin would scold me if he was there. But he wasn’t, he was at school being good at everything and making out with Jean in front of everyone. Bert and Annie had started doing that, it looked so strange with Bert being the height of a Wookiee and Annie being the height of fucking Yoda. Ok slight exaggeration but Annie was roughly 5 foot tall and Bert was over 6. What made it even stranger was that Annie seemed to hate everyone. She ignored all of us, even Bert occasionally and now they were making out? Teenagers are weird.

It was Tuesday and there was still no sign of mom getting any better. I had begun to wonder if there was something that Mikasa had left out in her explanation. I had been so ignorant before but would a broken leg really stop someone from coming home for maybe another week? Was it just an excuse for something else? Things like this made me feel so dumb. I hoped that I was just overthinking. 

My phone chimed from the kitchen counter. That was Armin’s text alert, it would probably be him fussing about whether I was ok or not. Sure enough…

ARMIN: hey, are you feeling ok now?

I rolled my eyes, Armin could definitely rival my actual mom. 

ME: yeah. I’m fine

ARMIN: good :) will you be in school tomorrow?

ME: yeah probably, quit worrying about it.  
Are u texting in class?

ARMIN: nah. I’m in lunch

I looked at the time. Was it only mid-day? God. It felt like it had been weeks since I woke up. 

I put my phone back down and turned the TV on. Netflix it is. If this really was going to be a waste of a day, why not waste it with Netflix? 

After a season of OITNB it was about 8:00pm. The boredom has set in and no amount of masturbation, Netflix, video games or even homework was going to fix that. God dammit. I had no idea what to do.

I grabbed my jacket and went out. 

I walked along my street, talking the other route, away from Shiganshina. I walked for 10 minutes in that direction before doubling back. I’d just had an idea, a stupid crazy idea. The boredom was definitely taking over now, this idea proved that I wasn’t making good decisions that day. I don’t know what was going through my brain. 

On the route there I made up a lie.

*****

 

“So…let me get this straight…Levi invited you over to his house but he didn’t tell you the address?” asked the taller woman, I assumed that she must be Hange. 

“Yes, please could you tell me his address? I really don’t want to be late.”

Hange looked sceptical. The smaller woman, Petra I think, wasn’t around for her to discuss this with.  
“And how, exactly, do you know Levi?”

“Well…” crap, I wasn’t expecting her to ask that. “He’s my teacher.”

Hange burst out laughing. 

“Your teacher invited you to his house at” she checked her watch, “8:45 in the evening. I mean I know Levi’s gay but I really don’t think he’s that interested” 

“Maybe he is.” I threw back defensively.

“You’ve got spirit” she giggled, “you know what, I’ll give you his address. Even if it is just to surprise him” 

She grinned from ear to ear and whispered his address to me. 

“Thank you” I said with a small smile. 

I strode off in the direction of his apartment. It was in the North Quarter but luckily it was right on the edge of the East Quarter and wouldn’t take too long to reach. I’d been in that area a few times when I was younger to visit my grandad. I didn’t have much of a plan, I wasn’t really thinking that much at all. I didn’t know what I was doing or what was going to happen when I got there. This was crazy.

It was starting to get dark as I walked down a street that I vaguely recognised. Soon I reached the North Quarter, I could navigate my way from here easily. A few blocks away I found the tall apartment building that Hange had described, floor 24 she’d said. It was a very modern building, all metal, wood and glass. It was quite a beautiful building actually. Sharp and precise like Levi.

The lobby man was very nice, he let me through without any trouble. I couldn’t help but think how Levi would have treated him. 

I leaned against the metal wall of the elevator, the damn thing was taking it’s time. I was becoming more and more impatient and more and more nervous. It was too late now.

The elevator doors opened and I walked out into the small floor. No. 96. I approached the door, taking a few deep breaths and knocking on the door.  
After a moment or two the door opened to reveal a very tired and annoyed looking Levi. Surprise flashed across his face briefly before it was replaced with his normal cold, bored look. 

“Eren. What are you doing here?” he sounded snappy.

I was a little taken aback, “since when did you call me Eren?” 

“I don’t fucking know, maybe since you tried to fuck me in my own classroom.” 

I blushed bashfully, “I-I wasn’t trying to fuck you”

“Sure you weren’t” he said sceptically. “Look kid, I kissed you back to make a point.”

“What point?” 

“To show you to never think that you’re stronger than me. You can’t dominate me brat.”

“Well can’t you dominate me?” 

“That’s enough, you don’t know what you’re talking about” he said, closing the door.

I quickly grabbed the door and pushed it open a bit.

“Then show me. I’m a fast learner.”

“Your work in class says otherwise” he said, rolling his eyes.

“I can do better. For you.” 

“Fucking hell kid, you are eager. You do know that you’re underage right?”

“That never stopped Armin.”

Levi laughed coldly, “Are you doing this because you’re jealous that Armin’s got laid and you haven’t?”

“Who says I haven’t?” I said defensively, I hadn’t but that wasn’t the point.

“Kid, it’s written all over you.” 

I opened my mouth to reply but there was the sound of a door opening behind us, I turned around. A young woman stuck her head round the door.

“Is everything-“she saw me and stopped, “oh sorry, I didn’t know it was you Levi” she smiled nervously, obviously intimidated by Levi, and went back into the apartment?

I looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

“What?” He snapped.

“You’ve even managed to scare the shit out of your neighbours.” 

“You’re really not going to leave are you?”

“No”

“Fine.” He opened the door fully, looking very irritable.

I walked past him into the apartment. It was ridiculously clean in there, everything was neat and it had a clear colour scheme as well. Blue, greys and whites. It was an aesthetically pleasing place, Levi seemed to fit in perfectly here. In the clean quiet of his apartment.  
I sat down on the sofa.

“Make yourself at home.” He said sarcastically, slamming the door.  
There were neat piles of books on his coffee table along with a glass of whiskey.

“Want a drink?” He said sourly.

“A minute ago you were complaining about me being underage”

“Yeah well I think that went out the window” 

“Then yes please”  
He poured me a drink and sat down on the sofa, a good distance away from me. After what seemed like a life-time of silence Levi spoke up,  
“Look kid” he muttered, “I know what you’re here for.”

“And…?” I asked, pushing him on.

“Oh fuck it.” He said, crossing the distance between us in a flash. His mouth collided with mine and he pushed me down, straddling my hips. At first I was taken aback but I quickly began to kiss back, my lips locking with his. My fingers tangled in his hair and I pulled his head down to mine. His tongue snaked into my mouth, grinding against my own, forcing me into submission.  
His hips began to grind against mine, forcefully and powerfully. I brought my hips up to meet his and we both let out a gasp. 

“Nice try brat” he muttered. I suddenly found his hands at my belt, he was unbuckling it. 

“Woah what are you-“

He stopped.  
“You’re right. That was too far.”

“Oh no no no, it’s fine you just shocked me”

His voice became deadly serious, “I’m not going to do anything without your consent.” 

“You have my consent Levi.” 

“That’s Corporal to you.” He said, a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth.

“You have my consent Corporal”

“Good boy.” He muttered as he slid down in-between my legs. He unbuckled my belt quickly and slid my pants down, revealing my black boxers. I could feel my heart hammering in my chest as he pulled my boxers down and chuckled to himself at my erection. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back, the warmth of his mouth surrounded my member. The Corporal’s tongue slid slowly along the sensitive underside, towards the tip. My back arched and I let out a guttural moan. His soft lips were squeezing my cock, moving over its length as if he were trying to swallow it. I found my hands in his hair, massaging his scalp as he worked his magic. I involuntarily let out another moan, louder this time. 

My eyes snapped open as there was a loud knock on the door. 

Levi pulled back.

“Levi? Are you there?” The singsong call of Hange’s voice was muffled by the door between us and her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good day at school, there's something to look forward to.  
> But everything changes when he returns home to an unexpected guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare your asses for some angst. I apologise in advance.   
> ~ La Tigre x

Chapter 8:

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck” I muttered under my breath as I pulled my boxers up over my throbbing, flushed dick, followed by my pants and my belt. 

“In there, quick” Levi whispered and pointed at a door to his left.

I stumbled into the room and closed the door behind me. It was his bedroom. The cool blue bedspread looked as if it had never been slept in, the floor to ceiling windows on the opposite wall made the room look a lot bigger than it actually was. Outside it was pitch black apart from the street lights and neon flashing signs of the street below. 

I stayed close to the door so that I could hear the muffled conversation on the other side. 

“Hey Levi” 

“What do you want Hange?” 

“Well we all assumed that you’d be in Shiganshina tonight but you didn’t turn up and I remembered that you’d invited Eren over, that’s what he said anyway”

“Oh he did?” There was a bite to Levi’s voice that made all the blood rush from my face.

Hange chuckled, “I knew he was lying. I like that kid.” 

“I’m sure you do.”

“Anyway, are you coming to Shiganshina or not?”

“No. I’ve got a fuck load of marking to do from those brats at Trost High.”

“Ok by-“

I heard the door slam before she could finish the word. I quickly scooted away from the door and sat on the bed innocently. After a moment Levi opened the door.

“I don’t remember inviting you over.”

I laughed nervously, “w-well, I just…I wanted…um I wanted to see you, so I made up a lie so that she’d tell me your address” 

“Wow that’s just a whole other level of creepy” 

“Hey! I’m not creepy!” I was laughing a little and although he wasn’t showing it I knew that Levi wasn’t angry. 

“Anyway” I continued, “I like your bedroom…maybe we coul-“

“You’re pushing your luck kid, you’ve got school tomorrow and I need my sleep.”

“Fair point” I agreed reluctantly. I got up and he shooed me out of his apartment. 

*****

On the walk back to my house all I could do was grin. I couldn’t not tell Armin now, I’d have to make up some convincing argument about why this was ok. He’d come round eventually, it’s not as if he was going to break me away from something that made me happy. I reminded myself not to make a big deal out of it, this might not work out after all. There was no guarantee that this ‘relationship’ would go any further. Of course he’d been the one who had kissed me this time. That fact gave me a good feeling about this. It might just work.

The walk took longer back than it did there because Levi had told me to avoid Shiganshina and I had to take the longer route. By the time I got home it was 10:15pm. Thank god that I didn’t have any homework for the next day.

I’d left my phone on the kitchen. I checked it just in case. Above a few texts from Armin there was a voicemail from Mikasa, I played it:  
“Hi Eren, Mom’s fine now. We’ll be driving back tomorrow morning, we’ll be back by the time you’ve gotten home from school. See you tomorrow, love you” 

Maybe it really was just a broken leg, I knew that I shouldn’t have been over thinking it.  
Tonight had been a good night. 

*****

The next morning I didn’t sleep through my alarm, I didn’t procrastinate from getting ready, I didn’t lounge around watching TV. I had something to look forward to today. 

Armin picked me up at the normal time in his car, he immediately began to ask about my health. Did I feel dizzy at all? How did I feel yesterday? Did I still feel like that? Was I sure that I should come into school today?

After about 7 questions all asking roughly the same thing I told him that I was ok and that he shouldn’t worry. He stopped asking after that and I told him that mom and Mikasa would be back by the time I got home. His face lit up at that, Mikasa had always been able to help him out. Especially when he’d been quite badly bullied a few years ago. I’d done my best to help but it was Mikasa who’d scared the bullies off.   
Armin had never been bothered by them again. Ever since that we’d been close friends. 

Levi was smoking just outside of school as we came in, we made brief eye contact and I smiled a bit. He turned away, smirking. 

“What was that?” Armin asked.

“What?”

“Mr. Ackerman just smiled at you.” He said incredulously.

“No he didn’t” I said, smirking a bit, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Armin gave me a puzzled look but didn’t question me any further. 

He gasped suddenly and I looked round quickly.

“What- oh.”

Horseface smirked at me with his hand on Armin’s butt. I rolled my eyes as Armin started blushing profusely.  
“Hey baby” Jean said to Armin, I was really hoping that Horseface wasn’t going to ruin my day by being a total douche.

“Hey” Replied Armin with a small smile, standing up on his tip-toes to steal a kiss from Jean.

We’d arrived early so we just sat on the desks talking until everyone came into the classroom and we sat down in our normal seats. 

The lessons went slowly, dragging out so that I had longer to wait to see Levi. His lesson would be the one straight after lunch and although I knew that it wouldn’t make a difference I ate my lunch quicker than usual. I was slightly annoyed that Armin and Jean seemed to be eating theirs’ slower than usual and Sasha and Connie had gotten even more food onto their plates, I didn’t even think that was possible.

Levi came into the classroom just a little later than usual. Silence fell across the classroom as it always did when he entered the room. He looked more awake than usual, after all he must have gotten a good night’s sleep without being at Shiganshina. 

It wasn’t much of a surprise but he didn’t treat me any differently but he was being nicer to Armin, I say ‘nicer’ but I guess I should say less harsh. Maybe that was a gesture, he seemed to have picked up on Armin’s significance to me. 

He had to talk to us individually about our grades, I was dreading that slightly as he went through our names alphabetically. Armin was first, then Sasha, Jean’s friend Marco, Reiner…it seemed to be taking forever then he called me out into the corridor.

“I think you can guess what I’m going to say Eren” he said, raising one eyebrow at me. 

“Yeah…I know”

“I want you to come over to my apartment after school tonight”

I raised an eyebrow, a smirk creeping onto my face. “I’m liking where this is going”

“Not for that reason you brat. I’m going to tutor you. Properly.”

“Oh…and after that could w-“

“Maybe.” He snapped and pushed me through the door into the classroom. 

“Kirstein.” He called as I sat down in my chair.

*****

Armin drove me home, he wanted to see Mikasa.

“I’m home” I called as I entered with Armin right behind me.

Mikasa emerged from the living room,  
“Eren we need to- oh Armin”

“Hey Mikasa” his smile faltered slightly, “do you need to talk to Eren?”

“Yes, sorry” she smiled apologetically.

“Ok, it’s good to see you Mikasa” 

“You too Armin” 

We watched the door close behind him then I turned back to Mikasa.  
“What’s going on? Why do we need to talk?” I pushed worriedly.

“Mom can explain that” she led me through to the living room where mom was sitting. Next to her was Grisha: her ex-husband and my biological father. 

I froze. 

“What is he doing here?” I snapped at mom. 

“Eren…don’t get angry. Please just here me out.” 

“About what?!” I shouted.

“Eren, don’t shout.” Mikasa muttered warningly. 

“There’s no easy way to put this” Mom said cautiously, “but…I’m pregnant”

My mouth dropped open. I couldn’t speak. After what seemed like hours I managed to utter out the question…

“Why is Grisha here?”

“Well Eren…it’s…its Grisha’s baby”

That was it. I ran out of the room, slamming the door behind me and grabbing my bag and coat, with that I went straight out of the house. I knew where I was going, where they wouldn’t follow me. I sprinted off down the street towards the North Quarter. 

*****

I banged on Levi’s door, trying to catch my breath.

“Jesus Christ, there’s no need to punch through my fucking door” he said as he opened the door. He stopped when he saw me doubled over outside his door, panting.

“I’m sorry Levi” I said shakily, “it’s just…I didn’t know where else I could go...” 

That was when it all hit me and I started to shake, tears streaming down my face. Levi didn’t say anything, he just opened the door and walked me through to the kitchen. He pulled out a chair for me to sit on and poured me a glass of water. All the while staying completely calm and silent.

He pulled out a chair for himself and sat in front of me.

“Eren, look at me.”

I looked up, wiping the tears from my eyes.

“I want you to tell me exactly what happened.” 

And I did. I explained everything. It wasn’t just that mom was pregnant, it was that she was pregnant with Grisha’s baby. Grisha. The man who had beat me and Mikasa while mom had screamed for him to stop, the man who had never been any sort of father to me. I couldn’t believe that mom had sex with him again. I felt so fucking betrayed. 

Once I’d finished talking I started crying again. Levi laid me down on the sofa. He sat on the arm of the sofa, stroking my hair and glaring at the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi shows his softer side to Eren and shows him a morning that he'll never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the angst from the last chapter I'm giving you guys something nice. Stick around until the end of the chapter for some smut  
> ~ La Tigre xx
> 
> (It's quite a short chapter. Sorry)

Chapter 9:

“I’m sorry kid, I’ve got to work tonight. You can crash here if you want” 

Levi was standing over me, curled up on the sofa, a mixture of concern and annoyance on his face. 

“I’m already late Eren”

“You’re really not good at this feelings thing are you…” I muttered into a cushion. 

“Do you want to stay here or I could drive you to Armin’s?” He asked, ignoring my previous comment.

I sat up, “Mom and Grisha would look for me at Armin’s house…couldn’t I come to work with you?”

He paused for a moment, his thin eyebrows pulling together in a frown.

“Yeah I guess you could…” he muttered. With that he disappeared to his bedroom and returned a few minutes later in a tux. Similar to what he wore at school but more fancy. 

“Why are you wearing a tux? I thought you worked at a strip club, not The Ritz.”

“It’s a performance Eren”

He threw a jacket on and beckoned for me to get up. 

I got up and followed him out of the apartment, he locked the door behind us and we took the elevator down to the lobby.

Hange’s car was outside.

“What is this?” she asked, “bring your boyfriend to work day?”

“Shut up Hange” he said as he climbed into the backseat, “this kid’s had enough shit today as it is.” 

I followed him and sat, staring out of the window as Levi and Hange discussed work.  
Everything was a blur, my mind wasn’t really focusing on anything. It wasn’t legal to live alone without permission from a parent/guardian until 18, it was only 3 months until I was 18. Maybe if I could just hold out until then, I could move out and get my own place. Maybe I could move in with Levi, if he’d let me. This was bullshit. What was mom thinking? I wouldn’t be able to handle it if mom and Grisha got married again. What would happen to Mika? She was older than me, only by a month though. She’d be 18 soon too.  
But why was she so calm about this? She must hate him too, but she was taking their side. 

Too many questions and too many problems. Fuck this. I felt like a stupid kid with no idea of what was happening around me. None of it made any sense. 

 

Hange pulled up right outside of Shiganshina.

“You know you can’t park here” Levi said.

“Yeah, you guys get out. I’ll find somewhere else to park” 

We did as she said and quickly went inside, it was before anyone was allowed in and everyone was setting up. A man with ashy blonde hair in a strange undercut walked up to us,“Who’s the kid?” he drawled, crossing his arms.

“He’s with me Auruo.” Levi said, adjusting his tux jacket.

“Is he over 18?”

“Auruo. He’s with me.”

After a moment, he stepped back and let us go. Hange popped up next to us out of nowhere,  
“So Eren, Levi said that you’ve been through some shit today. What’s happened?” 

“Hange quit questioning him and go find Petra, bring her to my changing room. Tell Gunther and Eld that they’re on bouncer duty tonight.” 

“Aye aye Corporal!” She winked and skipped off. 

He led me through to an empty changing room. 

“This is my changing room, Petra’s going to stay with you. After the show you can come back to mine.” 

“Thank you”

“Sure.” He went to turn away.

“Levi”

“What?” He half snapped in an annoyed tone, turning back to me.

I leaned forward quickly and kissed him briefly on the lips. 

He almost smirked, “cute. Now sit here and don’t bother anyone until I come back” 

I nodded and sat down in a comfy chair in front of the mirror. The door closed behind Levi and I sighed. I could tell he was really trying to help, it was nice that he was actually putting effort into caring about me. I had to remind myself again not to run into this too quickly, I’d known him for nearly 2 weeks. I couldn’t go falling in love. 

A few minutes later, the small blonde haired bouncer came into the room.  
“Hi Eren” she smiled warmly, “I’m Petra. You probably worked that out already”

“Hey” I said, giving her an awkward smile. 

“Levi told me that you just ran away from home and that you’re staying at his house?”

“Yeah. I…uh…didn’t want to stay there.” 

“Do you want to tell me why? You don’t have to, I’m just curious...” 

“My ‘ex-father’ turned up again with mom and a baby on the way…he wasn’t exactly the best dad before they got divorced…” 

“Oh…that explains it then”

“Explains what?”

“Well, Levi…he didn’t have the best relationship with his father. I guess that’s why he’s so serious about this”

“He is?” 

“Yes. He told all of us to be nice to you and not to bother you too much”

Something about that was comforting, the fact that Levi wasn’t only being about as nice as he could be to me but he’d also told all of his colleagues not to bother me. He really was trying. 

Petra smiled at me, “you’re going to be here for a while and you might want to get comfortable. You should probably get some rest, I could ask for somewhere in the VIP lounge where you could sleep?”

“I’m fine, thank you for offering” 

“No problem”

Hange stuck her head around the door. 

“Are you babysitting?” 

“Hange don’t say that, he’s not a little kid” 

“Eh whatever, can I help out?”

“Hange, Eren’s having a hard time.”

“Ok, I understand” and with that she disappeared.

“This place is really fancy…” I said, looking around at Levi’s private changing room. 

“Yeah, it’s an expensive place to run. Levi wasn’t getting paid quite enough so he’s working as a teacher as well”

“I know, he’s my teacher”

“Oh? Is that how you know him? Isn’t it a bit weird for a student to be staying at a teacher’s house?” 

“I guess it is…”

“Are you two…you know…?”

“I don’t know, it’s complicated”

“Oh ok, I respect your privacy” she said with a little smile.

*****

Petra left about ten minutes after that, she was needed elsewhere. She was right that I needed a rest, I fell asleep on the chair in the corner.

I was woken up by Petra, Hange and a tired looking Levi wearing completely different clothes than what he was wearing before. Petra had shook me gently and when that hadn’t worked Levi had pulled my hair. Hard. Hange had then proceeded to howl with laughter at my pain. 

“It’s 2:30am, we need to get going. Now.” Levi said disgruntledly. 

I rubbed my eyes and sat up, “sure…”

“Take your time” Levi muttered sarcastically. 

I pushed myself up from the chair and followed Levi back through the club. Hange gave us a ride back to Levi’s apartment. She kept on making inside jokes which Levi seemed to understand but ignored. 

He was too tired to stay up and talk so he went straight to bed and I slept on the sofa. It was more comfortable than it sounded, the two jobs had given Levi quite a nice apartment. 

Despite how comfortable the sofa was I couldn’t fall asleep, the questions that still needed answering were crashing around inside my head. I was scared that I’d have to live with Grisha again but I couldn’t stay at Levi’s until I was 18. It was all too much, I was finally beginning to realise that I was just a kid. 

I shouldn’t have slept at Shiganshina. If I hadn’t then I actually might have been able to get more than a couple of hours sleep. 

*****

Levi was up at 5:00am the next morning. He yanked on my hair again to wake me up, I had to give it to him: it was a very effective way to wake me up. 

He sat down on the arm of the sofa, looking serious. 

“I’m sure you’ve realised that you can’t stay here forever. How long until you’re 18?”

“3 months” I sat up, pulling my knees up to my chest.

“Eren I’m sorry but you’re going to have to live back at your place. You can stay here until the end of the day then you’re going back”  
I swallowed. There was a lump in my throat and I felt an overwhelming urge to scream. 

“I understand” I muttered at long last. 

Levi stared at me for a long time.  
“We’re going to take a day off school, both of us” 

“Huh?” I looked up at him, “why?”

“Your sister will be there won’t she?”

“Oh…yeah” 

“And you might as well enjoy today.”

He stood up and walked over to the CD player on the kitchen window-sill. He skipped a few tracks in and a slow, calm tune began to play. The low voice filled the room, singing about the last hour of a party when everyone is tired and it’s your last chance to dance. 

Levi held his hand out to me,

“May I have this dance?” 

I smiled a bit and took his hand. We stood in the warm early morning light that was spilling through the window into the kitchen, his arms around my waist and mine resting on his shoulders, swaying slowly. 

“What’s this song?” I asked quietly, not wanting to break this perfect mood. 

He smiled ever so slightly to himself, “it’s called No. 1 Party Anthem…it’s by the Arctic Monkeys” 

“I’ve heard of them. They’re good” 

“This is my favourite song actually”

“Really? It’s nice, good choice” I chuckled quietly.  
He looked up at me. We slow danced together until the song ended. We were both so calm…maybe even happy in that moment. 

I leaned down and kissed him, slowly and softly. He returned the kiss and we stood there, kissing in the comforting light. I leaned back against the wall and he pulled himself closer to me, kissing more passionately. My arm slid down from his shoulders to his waist, holding him protectively as I let his tongue slip into my mouth. 

The tension was building. The calm mood had changed to one of desire, and we were both giving in to it.  
My fingers were in his hair, my tongue sliding over his, his hips forced up against mine and rolling forward into my crotch. Each time giving me a wonderful wave of pleasure. 

We were speeding up, every movement becoming more powerful. More lustful. 

“The kitchen…counter” Levi managed to say between kisses and heavy breaths.

“What?” 

“Over the counter. Now”

“You mean?”

“Yes.”

I did as I was told and bent over the kitchen counter, quickly unzipping my jeans and letting them drop to my ankles. 

Levi disappeared into his bedroom for a minute and returned with a condom and lube. He leaned over me to mutter in my ear,  
“We’re going to take this slowly kid, if it’s too much tell me to stop” 

“Uh-huh” 

“Good.” 

I felt his hand at my hips then he slowly slid my boxers down. My heartrate was rising. I felt sick with anticipation. 

“Here we go” he muttered.

One lube drenched finger slowly sank into me and I flinched slightly. He slid it in and out, slowly at first then faster. I let out a moan, a throaty lustful moan. I heard Levi chuckle behind me as he slipped a second finger in, working his hand quickly in and out. I moaned again, more breathy this time. Right from my throat. His finger slid over my sweet spot and I let out a small cry of pleasure.

“Found it” Levi muttered in a predatory voice. 

He slid his fingers over it again, eliciting a loud moan. His fingers slid out of me but were quickly replaced by his cock. A raspy whimper escaped my mouth as he thrust it deep into me. I was clutching the edge of the counter, breathing shakily. By that point I’d given up trying to stifle the loud moans that were pouring from my lips. He was working me hard, I thought that I was going to pass out. 

Finally he stood back, breathing almost as hard as I was.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't so bad, Eren might just make it through this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly just a happy-go-lucky chapter, very mild angst at the beginning. No smut, sorry  
> ~ La Tigre xx

Chapter 10:

I pulled my coat on and slung my bag over my shoulder. Levi was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. His eyebrows were pulled together in a frown and there was a hint of concern behind his icy blue eyes. 

“I’m still going to tutor you kid. Don’t forget to come over after school.”

“Sure” I said. I was too nervous to say much more.

“See you later”

“Uh-huh”

I walked out onto the landing and Levi closed the door behind me. I pulled my phone out as I was waiting for the elevator doors to open. I had two missed calls from Mikasa, one from Armin and two from mom. There were several texts from Armin asking where I was and some saying that Mikasa had told him what had happened. 

Man I was so stupid. If I had just stood my ground and heard mom out then maybe this situation wouldn’t be so bad. Grisha would be so angry at me for running away. 

The elevator chimed and the doors slid open. I walked into the lobby like a zombie. My mind was filled with how this would go wrong and how it already had. 

I had set off at 5:00pm. All the school kids would be home by now and the adults would just be starting to leave work so everything was quiet. No one was around and I was glad of that, I didn’t want people bustling around me. Making me more stressed than I already was. 

I didn’t walk the long way home, I didn’t want to stretch this journey out, I didn’t want to go home either. I wanted to stay at Levi’s where I knew that I was safe. Where it wasn’t confusing, it would just be calm. Where I could slow dance with him in the sunlight to his favourite song. 

I stood outside my front door for what seemed like hours before I could bring myself to take my key out of my pocket, unlock the door and walk into the hallway. 

Mom was there in a flash, she threw her arms around me.

“Eren! I was so worried, don’t ever do that again”

I looked at her and didn’t say anything for a while, after a good few minutes of silence I finally spoke.

“Where is he?”

“He’s at work” she said, frowning worriedly. 

“I thought he worked in a different city.”

“He did…he’s moved here now”

“I’ve grasped that….what are you doing mom? Why?” 

“I wanted to explain that before but you ran off.”

She took me through to the living room and we sat together on the sofa.

“After the divorce” she began, “I hated him, we all did…but over time I started to forgive him”

“Mom he beat me and Mikasa”

“I wasn’t thinking Eren, I wa-“  
“What were you doing mom?” I was starting to get angry now. “Were you forgetting about how that bastard beat the crap out of your children in front of you?!” 

“Eren please…don’t shout at me like that” 

“Why not?! I have every reason to be angry right now.”

“You do, I know. I was stupid and I just had one night with him and well…when Mikasa was on her internship I started getting the symptoms and I took a test”

“And it was positive.” I finished.

She nodded.

“Then why is he here? Is he staying?”

“Eren, he was fired from his last job and he’s working a very low paid job now. He needs somewhere to stay just until he can afford an apartment”

“Doesn’t he have friends around here? Can’t he just stay somewhere else?”

“I’ve tried Eren but he won’t stay anywhere else”

“Well he can’t stay here.” I said sharply. As stubborn as I sounded I really meant it, he didn’t belong here. He couldn’t just invite himself back into our lives after what he’d done. 

“He’ll be gone soon Eren”

“Soon isn’t good enough…look mom, he isn’t part of our lives anymore. We can’t just let him force himself back in” 

“I know Eren. I know all of this, it’s just after what he did to you two last time…I thought it would just be best to give him what he wants.”

“I agree with mom” Mikasa spoke up from the door.

I looked at her in shock.

“Mikasa? Why? What happened to the girl who fought off those bullies for Armin and stood up for me in front of Mr. Shadis?”

“She was beat down by Grisha.”

“What has happened to you?” I looked between them, “both of you.” 

“Eren. If we just give him what he wants then he won’t bother us again. He’ll just leave us alone”

Mom was staring at me, waiting for my answer.

“…ok. Fine. We do it your way, let him stay here.” 

“Thank you Eren” Mom said.

I got up and went to my bedroom. I needed to get away from this. Even Mikasa was too scared of him to stand up for herself, for me, for mom. This was a mess, but I’d just have to sit it out. If I could spend as much time as possible at Armin’s and at Levi’s then I might be able to avoid him almost entirely. Hopefully he’d leave as soon as mom had said and I could put this out of my mind. 

I called Armin, he picked up almost straight away:

“Eren? Are you home?”

“Yes Armin, I’m back at home. Did Mikasa explain everything?”

“Yeah, she said that he’ll be gone soon”

I made a slightly disgruntled noise, “yeah that’s what mum said as well, I really hope he fucks off soon”

“You were gone all day. Where were you?”

I sighed, I might as well tell him. I couldn’t have kept it a secret anyway.

“I was at Lev- Mr. Ackerman’s house…”

“What? Why were you at a teacher’s house?” 

“Well…we’re sort of…”

“Eren are you sleeping with Mr. Ackerman?” He sounded shocked, it was understandable. 

“Not really sleeping with him but…we uh…we had sex…this morning” 

There was silence from his side of the phone for a bit,

“So that means” Armin replied at last.

I prepared for the lecture.

“…that you’re gay then?” 

“What?” That was not what I expected him to say.

“You’re gay”

“Yeah I guess I am” I said, laughing a bit. 

“Join the club” I could hear Armin giggling, “You see! I told you he was attractive and you ignored me”

“I’d say that you have good taste in men but you’re dating Jean” 

“Hey! I’ll tell Jean you said that”

“Go ahead” I was grinning. 

“Speaking of Jean, I need to go. I’ve got a date”

“Good luck, have a good night”

“Will do” he said, laughing, and hung up.

I laid back on my bed, smiling slightly. I could always count on Armin to cheer me up.

So I was gay. I hadn’t really thought of it that way but yeah…I was. I guess I’d never really had a girlfriend unless to prove a point. Now I had a man in my life. A gorgeous, sexy, grumpy little shit of a man and he was everything that I needed. Not to mention that he was a stripper, so double points there. 

Come to think of it, I didn’t have his number. I’d have to ask him for it tomorrow. 

*****

My alarm went off at 7:00am. I fell asleep shortly after waking up, luckily I had three more alarms set at 5 minute intervals. I finally got my ass out of bed at 7:20am, I showered quickly, got dressed, and went downstairs quietly. Grisha was sat at the table, eating his breakfast. We made brief eye contact but neither of us said anything, there was a look of scorn in his eyes and I felt myself glaring. I stole the cereal and ate breakfast on my bedroom floor. I didn’t want to have to sit and eat anywhere near him.

I had chosen my clothes specially to impress Levi. I was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a white sleeveless shirt and a well-fitting grey and black flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up. I liked the kind of grunge/hipster thing. I wouldn’t consider myself as either a hipster or part of the grunge movement but I think it suited me. I debated wearing the black fedora that I’d bought as a joke and never worn but I decided against it. I left my hair alone and hurried out of the house to meet Armin. 

He smiled at me as I climbed into the passenger’s seat. 

“I like what you’re wearing” he said. 

“I’m glad I’ve got the approval of my one true fashion icon” I said teasingly. 

“You should be”

“No checking me out ok?”

“We’ve both got boyfriends” He giggled.

“I don’t know if I can call Levi my boyfriend…he is my teacher”

“Fair point”

“Don’t tell anyone about it, not even Jean”

“I won’t, I swear” 

“Thanks Armin” 

We chatted aimlessly for the rest of the journey, just like when we first passed Shiganshina. It was always nice to just talk to Armin, he was great at cheering me up and calming me down too. 

Armin parked in his usual parking spot. Levi was in his usual place, smoking his cigarette with his back to us. His dark hair catching the light. I caught myself staring and focused on where I was walking. 

“Sup fuck-face” Jean was addressing me it seemed.

“Hello jean” I said bitterly. 

“Hey handsome” Jean said to Armin, giving him a quick kiss. 

“Hi” Armin replied, giving Jean a stunning smile. 

Once all the greetings were over with we hung around our lockers. Jean and Armin were chatting about their date last night then Marco showed up, he gave Armin and Jean a hug and started talking about the new restaurant that had opened in the North Quarter. He was talking about maybe getting a job there. I just listened, I wasn’t really very bothered about joining in, and Marco made everyone happy. 

We went to our first lesson. It was Levi’s lesson and there was a lot of brief eye contact between us. Some smirks from me and few almost-smiles from him. 

I walked up to him after the lesson once everyone had left.

“What is it Jaeger? Any trouble from him?”

“No, I’ve been avoiding Grisha like the plague”

“Oh right, what’s up then?” He was busy with books, he didn’t seem very interested in the conversation. 

“Well, could I have your number? You know…just in case” 

He gave me a knowing look, “you just want my number for the kicks Jaeger, not for emergencies.”

I smiled guiltily.

“Sure whatever” he rolled his eyes. 

He wrote his number on a sticky note and handed it to me. 

“Thanks”

“I’ll be home at 5:00pm, come over at 5:30 and bring your books”

“Sure, see you then”

“Uh-huh” he carried on marking books and I left for the next lesson. 

In lunch Jean kept on saying how much of a good mood Mr. Ackerman was in, well for him at least. Armin nudged me and gave me a knowing smile. I couldn’t help but smile a bit. 

Mikasa was too busy ignoring us all to notice.

After school Armin gave me ride a ride home, he wasn’t as chatty as he was at lunch. I watched him as he pushed all of his hair back out of his face. He was stressed.

“What’s the matter?” I asked, frowning.

“Nothing…I’m fine” he said. I didn’t believe him for a second. 

“Armin. Seriously.”

“Well…it’s just that my biology teacher said…that I wasn’t doing well enough. I got a B“

I laughed a bit.

“Hey. It’s not funny” he said defensively 

“It is actually; Armin I’ve been getting Ds all year. You’re so much cleverer than our whole class and you’re a brilliant person too. You can pull it back, a B is nothing to worry about” 

“But my teache-“

“Fuck your teacher, not literally”

“I’ll leave the literal fucking of teachers to you” he teased, a small smile creeping onto his face.

“Thank you, it’s my only skill in life” I laughed a bit and he grinned.

He pulled up outside my house and I got out. Thank god that Grisha wouldn’t be home from work yet, I let myself in to the house. Mikasa wasn’t back yet either and neither was mom. Free house, fuck yeah. It was 4:15pm, I’d have to wait for ages before I could go to Levi’s. 

I finished my math and social studies homework to pass the time. Mikasa got home about ten minutes after I had, she said that mom wasn’t going to be home until around 6:00pm like Grisha. She was going out with a friend so she left pretty quickly after that. 

That girl had more of a social life than me and she barely spoke to us at all. I couldn’t deny that she was beautiful, she had a lot guys after her. She’d turned them all down of course. 

Eventually I decided that I should probably go to Levi’s if I didn’t want to be late. I wrote a note for mom saying that I was at a friend’s house and left. 

I took my time walking there, I’d taken the shorter route anyway. None of the lights were on in Shiganshina when I walked past. I couldn’t remember when it opened but it must have been about 10:00pm. 

I arrived a little bit late because of how slow I’d been walking. Levi wasn’t impressed, he hated being late and hated me being late too. He was a great teacher. The problem was I never really paid attention in lessons, well not to the work. I definitely paid attention to him. 

Now in his apartment, with no distractions, I was actually learning something for once. We went over a lot in the two hours that I spent there and I knew that it would definitely help. 

Just as I was leaving I turned to him,

“Um Levi?”

“Yeah?” 

“Am I your…your boyfriend?”

He paused for a moment then smirked a bit,

“I don’t know kid, I’ll let you work that out” 

I gave him a kiss goodbye and walked out of his apartment with my head down, looking down at my phone. I closed the door behind me and walked forward into someone, I looked up at them,

“I’m sorry I didn-“

It was Principal Smith. From the look on his face, he’d just heard mine and Levi’s little conversation.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I looked up at him. My brain felt like it was imploding. I was trying to think of some sort of excuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about how late it is, it's the last week of the holiday for me and I've had a shit ton of homework that I haven't done and I took my girlfriend out to the cinema yesterday so I was kind of busy.
> 
> Anyway this is quite an angsty-ish chapter with a bit of smut for you guys to make up for how late it is  
> ~La Tigre xxx

Chapter 11:

“Mr Jaeger.” He said.

I looked up at him. My brain felt like it was imploding. I was trying to think of some sort of excuse. Principal Smith would fire Levi if he found out. If. If he found out. It was too late, he’d heard me ask the question, he’d seen me kiss him goodbye at the door. There was a lump in my throat and it wouldn’t go away. If I panicked then it would be set in stone, Levi would be fired. He’d hate me.

I couldn’t let him hate me. Ever. 

Don’t panic. Don’t panic. Don’t panic. 

“Sorry. I need to go” I walked past him as quickly as possible. 

I felt his firm grip on my arm. I froze. 

“Mr Jaeger. What were you doing in Mr Ackerman’s apartment?” 

I turned to him, the panic rising in my chest. I couldn’t let him hate me. Don’t panic. Don’t panic. 

“He was tutoring me…”

“On what? Kissing? You seem to be learning quite quickly” 

I felt all of the blood drain from my face. Panicking. 

“Stay right there Mr Jaeger.” He grumbled as he strode up to Levi’s door, he knocked sharply.

I stood deadly still. Don’t open the door. Please please don’t open the door.

He opened the door with a passive aggressive cock of his head then froze, his head staying still whilst his eyes flicked between us. I could see the same panic behind his eyes that was clawing at my chest, my throat. Choking me silently. 

The panic vanished as he looked Principal Smith straight in the eyes.

“What’s this Erwin?” he asked calmly. 

Erwin raised one of his eyebrows.

“Do you need to ask, Levi?” 

He looked at Erwin sourly. There was nothing he could say. There was nothing I could say either. Fuck. 

“May I come inside?” Erwin said, a dangerous edge to his voice. 

“If you must” Levi spat back. 

It was all going wrong. I wanted to run but I couldn’t leave Levi. That would just make him hate me more. I wouldn’t be able to handle that at all. 

I followed the two men back into the apartment, Erwin put his hand on my chest. I looked down at it and back up at him like a guilty child. I felt like one. A child who had been caught stealing candy and now mommy and daddy were angry. 

Erwin looked at Levi.

Levi rolled his eyes.

“Me and Erwin need to talk Eren, go home”

“But-“

“Go home Eren.” Levi said, looking me straight in the eyes with a strange, almost pleading look. Not just pleading but poison. 

 

I couldn’t argue with that look. He was scared, I could tell. It wasn’t right. Levi didn’t get scared…what had I done? What had I done?  
I hadn’t done anything. I’d kissed my boyfriend. What was wrong with that? 

“No”

“What?” Levi was staring at me. So was Erwin. I couldn’t read either of their faces.

“No, I’m not leaving”

Erwin raised an eyebrow, he almost looked impressed.

“Eren ju-“

I cut Levi off, turning to Erwin.

“Why were you coming over to Levi’s?” I asked indignantly, “Is there something going on here, between you two?”

“Eren.” Levi said warningly.

“Oh? Is there something?” 

“That’s a question I would like to ask you, Mr Jaeger” Erwin calmly retorted. 

“Is there something between us Levi?”

Levi looked at me as if he was about to murder me. A wave of fear rose within me but I pushed it down, as psychopathic as he looked in that moment.

“You know what…why are you here, Erwin?” he said turning to Erwin and moving closer to me, he was taking my side. 

“Hange wanted me to deliver a message”

“Did she now?” Levi said, raising an eyebrow, “And what is the message?” 

“Pyxis needs you to work over time tonight”

Levi frowned.

“Thank you Erwin”

Erwin nodded and left, closing the door behind him. 

We stood in silence. I didn’t know what he was going to say or do, fear and anticipation was washing over me. Uncontrollable. I wondered whether I should wait for him to say something or speak first, or just leave. 

He finally turned to me.

It was all a blur. My back hit the wall, hard. I cried out but was cut off by his lips against mine, intense and harsh. No mercy. I was too shocked to respond. His hands were holding my face with a contrasting gentleness to his fast, strong kisses. 

Our bodies were pressed together. We were both doing before thinking as the clothes disappeared faster than light. Soon I was completely naked, the cold air raising goose bumps on my skin. Levi wasn’t giving it all at once, he had only removed his shirt but I wasn’t complaining as I slid my hands over his toned body. My heart was thumping in my chest, my breaths quick and short.

Before I knew what was happening I was splayed on his sofa with him straddling my naked body. His lips were at my neck, kissing and sucking. His hands on my chest, nails digging in slightly. I tilted my head back, letting out a throaty gasp as his hand worked its way down to my cock, his nails dragging over my bare skin, and wrapped around it. His hand moved backwards and forwards, each movement causing an overwhelming wave of pleasure. He was rough and forceful, working his hand harder and harder. 

“You don’t come until you say I can” Levi purred.

“But-ngh! I need to- ah”

“Say it” he whispered 

“I need to come!”

My back arched and I moaned loudly.

“Please Corporal!” I begged. 

“Fine, you greedy brat” 

I let the hot sticky liquid flow out over Levi’s hand. His coated fingers slid down from my cock to asshole, slipping one in at first. He’d memorized the place of my sweet spot and he practically abused it with his finger, slipping a second finger in. I was squirming and gasping and moaning, my chest rising and falling heavily. Every movement of his fingers causing my back to arch, my hips to thrust up and a lustful cry to be thrown from my mouth.

I dreaded to think what his neighbours would be thinking, I hope he didn’t get any complaints about noise. They were probably too intimidated by him to say anything though.

My thoughts were cut short as Levi slipped a third finger in, my whole body tensed. I couldn’t help but let out a loud gasp.

Levi looked at me with a smirk,

“I think that’s enough don’t you?” 

He slid his fingers out of me. I slumped back on the sofa, trying to catch my breath.

“You’re a spoiled brat” Levi said as he stood up and put his shirt back on. 

“And you’re a creepy old pervert” I retorted, smirking.

“Am I now?” 

“Yeah. How old are you? 50?”

“24. Watch your tongue” 

I shut up but I didn’t stop smirking. He beckoned me over and handed me my clothes, I quickly got dressed without a word until I started to think about what had just happened,

“Why did you do that?” I asked, turning to Levi.

“What? Finger-fuck you on my sofa? I’m not sure” he frowned and turned away, “You should go kid, I need to get ready for Shiganshina”

“I could help with that.” It was a pathetic attempt to get him to let me stay but hey it was worth a try.

“Go” Levi said pointing at the door, one eyebrow raised. 

I reluctantly did as he said and gathered up my books and left. 

*****

It was dark by the time I got home, I’d stayed out too late. I quietly let myself into the house, hoping that I’d be able to get away with being late home.

Grisha stormed into the hallway, followed by mom.

“Do you have any idea how worried your mother was?! You said that you’d home an hour ago you brat!” Grisha yelled. 

I stood still and glared at him. No one could call me brat, no one except Levi. 

“Don’t call me brat.” I muttered. I wasn’t taking any shit from him, this wasn’t his house. He didn’t own anything or anyone in this house anymore. 

“I will call you what I want.”

“No you won’t.” I said defiantly, looking him straight in the eye, “You don’t live here anymore Grisha. You have no control over anyone”

“Eren that’s enough” mom spoke up from the doorway. 

“Yes, that’s enough” Grisha said with a cruel sneer.

That was it. He couldn’t look at me like that. He couldn’t act like he had any control over any of us. Mom and Mikasa were too scared to stand up for us, we needed him gone.

“Shut up, bastard.” I said, looking at him with a potent glare. 

“What did you just call me?” 

His disgusting sneer dropped to be replaced by a look of fury.

“What did you just call me?!” He yelled again.

“I called you bastard, because that’s what you are.”

“Eren!” Mom said warningly.

I ignored her, I was too angry now. I felt too strong to stop. 

Grisha surged forward, raising a hand to strike me. I froze. All power that I thought I had vanished in that instant. What had I done? Why had I thought that I could stand up to him? I was just a stupid, little kid.

“No!” Mom yelled, grabbing Grisha and pulling him back away from me. 

“Get off me you bitch!” Grisha barked as he pushed her off him, she stumbled backwards and fell. 

Mikasa ran down the stairs.

“What the hell is going on?!” 

“That bastard,” I said angrily, pointing accusingly at Grisha, “is still the abusive piece of crap that he was before”

Grisha growled and opened his mouth to speak but Mikasa cut him off,

“Grisha it is one thing to force your way back into our lives after what you did but it is another to yell at my younger brother and hurt our mom! You don’t belong here Grisha, you belong in prison. So, god help me, if you do not pack up your things and leave right now I will call the police”

Everyone was silent. We were all completely shocked by Mikasa’s outburst. After a life-time of shocked silence Grisha nodded,

“Fine. I hope to god that I never see you freaks again.”

“Ditto” Mikasa retorted, “Now get your stuff and go”

He did as she said and as Mikasa, mom and I stood at the door, watching him walk out of our lives once again I suddenly got the feeling that it might just be alright. 

We stood there, holding hands, together as a family until he was completely out of sight.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren thought that all of the unanswered questions had left with Grisha...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long.
> 
> I started this a few days ago and I was influenced heavily at the end of the chapter by the song |-/ that I was listening to so the mood changes quite a lot. I like the end of the chapter :)   
> ~ La Tigre xxx

Chapter 12:

That night Mikasa came into my bedroom. She sat on the end of my bed and looked right at me.

“Where were you?”

I looked up at her, with a puzzled expression.

“Where was I when?”

“You came home an hour later than you said you would”

“I was at Armin’s house”

“Armin’s out with Jean tonight”

Shit. 

“How do you know that?” I asked, trying to divert the conversation away from what she’d asked. 

“Because he put it on his Twitter”

“Oh…” 

I was screwed.

“Where were you really, Eren?” 

“Ok…I was at a party at Connie’s friend's house”

“Did you get laid?”

“Huh? What?”

Why the fuck would she ask that?

“Did you get laid?” she repeated.

“No”

“Then what is that?” She asked, raising an eyebrow as she pointed at my neck.

For a moment I was confused then I remembered that Levi had left a good few marks on my neck. I felt the blood rush from my face. Fuck. 

“It’s just a bruise” 

What a shit excuse. 

“How did you get it?” 

“It’s none of your business” I hated to be rude to her but Mikasa wasn’t like Armin, she’d tell someone about Levi. Someone important. 

“Yes it is. You’re my little brother”

“Mikasa you’re only two months older than me” 

“Eren don’t avoid the question”

“I just want a little privacy” 

“If you didn’t get laid then how did you get it? Did someone hurt you?” 

“No one hurt me, it’s just a bruise. I don’t even know how I got it”

“Ok” She didn’t sound or look convinced but, as persistent as she was, she knew that there was a limit. She got up and left, closing the door behind her. 

Jesus that was scary. I didn’t know who I could tell and who I couldn’t. I knew that I could trust Mikasa with most things, she’d been by my side through thick and thin, but was this really one of them? She didn’t really like Mr. Ackerman, she thought that he was arrogant and stuck up. After only a few days she had started calling him ‘short stuff’. I doubted Mikasa would be so childish as to put a stop to our relationship and possibly get him fired because she didn’t really like him but she had some guts. She wouldn’t stop not liking him just because we were fucking. I was surprised that Armin was fine with it to be honest, he always followed the rules and yet here he was just standing by as his best friend went to strip clubs and had underage sex with a teacher. I wouldn’t tell Mikasa until I was 18…I was sure that I could hold out for 3 months.

I couldn’t wait to tell Levi that we were finally rid of Grisha. I fell asleep with a smile on my face. 

*****

Armin was ecstatic about it, he’d been congratulating me and Mikasa on being brave and standing up to Grisha all morning. The grin on Armin’s face made everyone happy, even Jean who reluctantly congratulated me on being able to stand up to him. It was like me and Mikasa had been promoted to celebrity status in our friendship group. All of this just made me more eager to talk to Levi. Petra had said that I wasn’t the only one with daddy issues and I was intrigued to find out what Levi’s story was. I wouldn’t pressure him if he didn’t want to talk about but we had something that we could both relate to and that seemed to be rare with Levi.

His lesson was the last lesson of the day so by that point I was just done. I couldn’t be bothered with school by that point. I never could. Not even Armin seemed very bothered with anything but getting home and sleeping, especially on a Friday afternoon. 

We walked to the lesson like zombies, not talking, not laughing about how Connie had face-planted the floor earlier, not even attempting to be social in any way. We could leave that for the Saturday night parties that everyone always threw. 

I sat down in my normal seat. Levi was late, how unusual. 

After a few minutes a teacher that I’d never seen before walked in. Great, we had a stand-in today. Pyxis, whoever he was, had asked Levi to work an extra-long shift at Shiganshina, I dreaded to think when he’d got home this morning. The teacher was followed by Principal Smith. I sat up in my chair a bit, why was he here?

“Is Eren Jaeger in here?” he asked, a serious look on his face as his eyes swept the classroom. Armin glanced at me worriedly. 

“I’m here sir” I said, frowning. 

“Come with me Mr Jaeger.” 

I got up and followed him out of the classroom. My heart was in my mouth, I knew that this would be about Levi. I was totally fucked. 

He led me to his office without a word. Levi was stood next to Erwin’s desk with a cold frown. He looked at me with a blank expression, not showing any sort of emotion. It was impossible to guess what would happen. 

“Mr Jaeger, I’m sure you know why you’re here” Erwin said in the same serious tone. 

“Just call him Eren, for fuck sake” Levi muttered.

Erwin shot Levi a warning look, “language Levi”

“Sorry Captain America” 

Erwin rolled his eyes.

“As I was saying, we need to discuss what’s happening between the two of you” 

“What about it?” Levi asked coldly.

“I couldn’t help but notice that there are a few marks on Eren’s neck that weren’t there when I saw him last night, care to explain?”

I blushed and pulled my shirt collar up a bit to hide them, I’d forgotten about the hickeys that he’d left. I hoped that no one else had noticed. 

“We had sex last night” Levi said casually, I looked at him in shock. We were supposed to be hiding this right? He shrugged at me.

“Levi I don’t know how you can be so nonchalant about this, you’re sleeping with an underage student.” Erwin said, raising his voice ever so slightly. 

“I am?” Levi questioned sarcastically. 

“This isn’t a joke Levi!” 

“Isn’t it? You can’t act like you haven’t done the same” 

“What?” I stepped in, none of this was making sense to me. 

They both ignored my question. 

“That was a long time ago Levi. It had nothing to do with you”

“It had everything to do with me” Levi spat back venomously. 

“Is everything alright?” A blonde haired man with a goatee stuck his head round the door, “I heard raised voices” 

“Mike we’re ju-“Erwin began before Levi cut him off.

“Oh no please join in, the more the merrier” Levi said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, “I wouldn’t want your boyfriend to miss out”

Mike gave a panicked look to Erwin.

“We’re not together, I-I’ve got to go” Mike closed the door and hurried off.

“Levi that was just childish” Erwin said angrily. 

“Then keep your voice down Erwin, if you don’t want me screaming about your boyfriend then don’t yell about mine”

I knew that I shouldn’t have smiled at that but I couldn’t help it. So I was his boyfriend…maybe not for long though, the way this meeting was going.

“Are you blackmailing me?”

“I might just be Erwin. How about an agreement? If I don’t scream about Mike and what happened with my cousin, you don’t fire me or tell anyone about me and Eren” 

“Your cousin?” I tried again to get some answers.

They, yet again, ignored me. Erwin frowned and thought about it.

“Fine but Levi, you know that what happened had nothing to do with your father…it’s time to move on.”

“Tell me that again in ten years, maybe then I’ll believe you” Levi snapped and left, almost slamming the door behind him. 

“Can I just ask-“

“No. Go back to class Eren” 

I paused for a moment then did as he said. Levi hadn’t gone to lesson, he must have gone home. I’d have to see if he was alright after school, I’d get Armin to cover for me.

I didn’t concentrate in that lesson at all. What was Levi hiding from me? This morning I’d just been interested in what had happened with his father now there was something about his cousin? What did Erwin have to do with it? Levi had said that Erwin was guilty of sleeping with someone underage, how did this all fit together? I thought that Grisha had brought the unanswered questions with him when he left but here they were again. I was sick of them, they were ripping me up inside. How could Levi just expect me to go along with him if I didn’t know anything about him?

If Levi wanted this to work he’d have to work with me. I hoped that he wanted this to work, god knows that it’s what I wanted but   
Levi seemed so bored and uninterested. I couldn’t help but wonder if I was just a toy to him, if he was just having his fun with me until he had got everything that he wanted out of me. Maybe Erwin was like that too, maybe he’d toyed with someone close to Levi and maybe that was why Levi seemed so bitter towards him.

Yet again, too many unanswered questions. 

Finally the last bell went. I caught Armin as he was leaving, 

“Hey Armin”

“Eren, why did Principal Smith take you out of the lesson?” 

“I’ll tell you later but can you cover for me? I’m going to Levi’s and I don’t want Mikasa asking about where I am, can you say that I was at your house if she asks?”

He sighed exasperatedly, “Sure, whatever you say” 

“Thank you Armin” I said, giving him a quick smile before striding off quickly. 

I went straight to Levi’s, my head full of questions that I’d have to ask him. I’d trusted him with my troubles, it was time he trusted me with his.

When I got to his apartment I knocked sharply on his door, biting the inside of my mouth as I had done for years when trying to think. 

“Who is it?” Levi called with a bitter edge to his voice.

“It’s Eren”

“Go away, I’m tired” 

“That’s a really pathetic excuse Levi” I said irritably, he couldn’t just avoid my questions forever. 

The door opened and Levi gave me a passive aggressive cock of his head, raising one eyebrow and pouting a bit. 

“What?” he snapped, “If you’re horny then go jerk off or something, I’m not in the mood.” 

“I’m not horny” I retorted defensively.

“Oh well that’s a surprise” Levi snorted humourlessly. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

“It seems whenever you come here I always end up fucking the life out of you”

“That’s not my fault. You just sprung on me last time” I muttered like a child being scolded by their parent. 

“Ok kid, good talk” he started to close the door, looking irritable.

“Hey!” I blurted, catching the door, “I want to talk”

“About what?” Levi glared at me indignantly.

“About what you and Erwin said in his office…about your cousin and dad” 

Levi stiffened, his eyebrows pulled together into a frown and he bit his lip. 

“I don’t want to talk about it” he muttered, breaking eye contact and looking down at the floor instead. 

“Look, I told you everything about me and my dad. I shared everything with you. Is it too much to ask you to the same?” 

“Eren, I really don’t want to talk about it” 

“For fuck sake Levi! Why do you always have to act like you’re so much better than everyone else?!” I snapped angrily. I needed to calm down but I was too stupid, too ignorant. 

He stared at the ground for a while then looked at me straight in the eye.

“Because I’m not and I don’t want to drag anyone as precious as you down into the same spiral that I’m in. Does that answer your question?” He proclaimed before slamming the door. 

I stood there. Not knowing what to do. I didn’t think that I could even move. My mind was dragging over each word. What had I done? What had I said? Why had I been so cruel? I’d snapped at Levi about something that was obviously so deep and horrible to him, he was just trying to protect me…because I was precious to him. I was precious to him. He distanced himself from everyone not because he thought that he was better than them but because he wasn’t. 

I slid down the wall, tears rolling over my cheeks. Crying silently. I didn’t make a sound, I just let the tears dribble down and drip onto my shirt. I closed my eyes. 

*****

I woke up in grey sheets. Darkness gathering in the corners of the room, just out of reach of the light next to my head. My still drowsy brain was startled for a moment, everything was monochrome. Where was I? I suddenly recognised the room, it was Levi’s. I must have fallen asleep out in the hallway, he’d taken me into his apartment so that he didn’t have to wake me up. He must be stronger than he looks. 

I sat up, rubbing my eyes. 

“Levi?” I asked the silence. 

No reply. 

He was probably at work. What time was it? I looked around for my phone. Nowhere to be seen. I lifted the cover, still fully clothed. Good. I slipped out of bed and treaded silently across his bedroom to the white-painted door. I stuck my head round the door, all the lights were off. He was definitely at work. I felt along the wall and turned the lights on, it washed over the room like the morning light did on the day Levi and I slow danced together. I smiled at the memory and what had come after. It faltered when I thought about how I’d talked to him, I’d have to apologise. It wouldn’t be much recompense for how I’d treated him but I had to start somewhere. I could be so stupid.

I spotted my bag hanging up on the peg by the front door. I walked over quietly, trying not to make too much noise. It was pitch black outside so it must have been the middle of the night. I checked my phone. 1:15 Am. There was a text from Armin saying that he’d told my mom that I was sleeping at his because she’d been asking where I was. I sighed with relief, I could always count on him. 

I put it back in my bag and slumped down on the sofa, pulling my legs up to my chest and resting my chin on top of them. I probably wasn’t going to get anymore sleep, I’d been asleep for almost 9 hours. Man that was going to mess up my sleeping. 

Of course I couldn’t last for long without doing anything. There was already CD in Levi’s old CD player, I skipped to a random track and returned to the sofa. 

 

_Oh Ms Believer my pretty sleeper_   
_Your twisted mind is like snow on the road_

 

A soft yet strong male voice began to sing the sweet melody, the lyrics were so strange. I couldn’t quite understand them but they made my heart skip a beat. I closed my eyes, listening closely to every word that the voice sang for me. 

 

_Your shaking shoulders prove that it's colder_   
_Inside your head than the winter of dead_

 

I was focused so much on the song that I didn’t hear the key in the door, it opening and Levi treading softly back into his apartment. I barely flinched as I felt his hand on my knee. I opened my eyes and looked at him as the next lyrics were called out for us,

 

_I will tell you I love you_   
_But the muffs on your ears will cater your fears_

 

There was no anger, no annoyed little frown, and no passive aggressive gesture. He was staring at me with such a look of adoration that everything that I could have said disappeared. 

 

_My nose and feet are running as we start_   
_To travel through snow_

 

“I’m so sorry Levi” I managed to gasp out as the tears began to roll down my face again, “I’m so sorry that I hurt you”  
He reached up and wiped the tears away, a small but genuine smile pulling the corners of his mouth up. 

 

_Together we go_   
_Together we go_

 

“It’s ok” he said softly, “it’s ok. I promise”   
He gently rested his head on my shoulder and I put an arm around him. The song finished and I looked down to see Levi’s chest rising and falling evenly, he was asleep. Carefully I scooped him up and carried him to his bedroom, pulling back the covers awkwardly with one hand and laying him down. I dragged the covers up and over his shoulders. 

I sat on the couch. 

“I love you Levi” I whispered to the silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knows what the song was???


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn’t ice that I was seeing in his eyes anymore, it was diamond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for my hiatus. My computer got a virus and we almost had to backup and move all of the data. 
> 
> Anyway, there is some light smut at the beginning. We've jumped forward a bit because I felt like it was moving too slowly. I apologise in advance for the end of this chapter :/  
> ~ La Tigre xxx

Chapter 13:

It had been 3 weeks since I’d sat on the sofa in the silent darkness that night, I was still scolding myself for saying that I loved him even if he hadn’t heard it. We’d been meeting every day after school so that he could tutor me, sometimes I’d go to Shiganshina with him as well. I was enjoying getting to know Hange and Petra, they seemed to be very close to Levi. 

From what I’d picked up, Levi had met Petra when he was in his senior year of high school. She was a couple of years younger than him but they quickly became close friends. Petra had talked about how Levi was so much happier in high school, he’d only hung around with his cousin before he met Petra. Apparently she had been his best friend but Petra wouldn’t share anymore about her or Levi’s father. 

Hange had shown up when Levi had first started working at Shiganshina 5 years ago. Petra and Levi had both needed jobs so they both started working there together. Hange had already been working there for a couple of months so she had helped them get used to the place. Hange had said that Levi was just as cynical and moody when she first met him as he was when I met him. 

To be honest Hange scared me a little bit, she was very strange but sort of loveable. 

Petra had also warned me that I shouldn’t lie to Levi. He hated lies, misleading and being misled. Yet again she wouldn’t say why so I assumed that it was something to do with what had happened back then. 

Levi and I would spend the occasional lunchtime together to ‘study’. Of course we left all the studying and tutoring for after school but I had to tell Mikasa something. We’d do it all behind the locked door of his classroom, nothing too raunchy because we couldn’t have people asking about strange noises from Levi’s room of course. 

On one day he was particularly moody and I’d been forced to my knees. He was looking down at me, knelt between his open legs. His hands were grasping my hair, pulling my head forward into his crotch steadily as my lips slid over his cock and my tongue dragged up to meet it. There was a predatory, almost cruel, smirk playing across his mouth and he bit his lip as he pulled me forward more. I almost gagged as his cock slid further in to my mouth and he chuckled quietly. My tongue flicked back and pressed right against the tip. He gasped, his head snapping back a bit and I made a smug noise. He tugged on my hair playfully as his smirk returned and his fingers began to massage my scalp as he thrusted forward slightly. As my lips slid over the length of his cock his mouth opened and he let out another breathy gasp, pushing my head forward more. 

He was rolling his hips forward ever so slightly, settling into a rhythm. I was practically powerless against him and I could see on his face that he was about to climax as his low gasps became more frequent and his head tilted back, his fingers involuntarily tugging at strands of my hair. 

The door opened. We both froze as we realised that we’d forgotten to lock the door. I turned my head to the side a bit to see who it was and Levi involuntarily let out a moan as I applied a little bit too much pressure on the tip, his mouth clamped shut and suddenly my pants felt quite a bit tighter around my crotch. 

Jean and Armin were standing staring at us and, thank god, they’d closed the door behind them. Armin had flinched at the noise Levi had made and Jean looked completely shocked but I knew that the moment he got out of here he would be screaming this from the rooftops. Armin was as red as a tomato. 

“I-I just uh…I needed to ask about the assignment”

“As you can see Arlert, now isn’t really a good time” Levi said, sounding almost out of breath. I was so close to gagging but Levi’s strong grip was keeping my head in place. 

“Yeah…I’ll..um..I’ll ask about it later” 

“That would be nice” Levi said stonily, “oh and Kirstein, even think about talking about this to anyone and those grades of yours will plummet to Ds” 

The little smirk dropped from Jean’s face, he’d been working really hard to get to where he was with his grades. He wasn’t going to risk it. 

“Sorry” Armin mumbled and dragged Jean out of the room, closing the door behind them. I knew that Armin would explain everything to Jean and make sure that he didn’t spread this around the school. Levi’s reason was incentive enough but Armin would be able to keep him in check for the long term. 

I pulled back, wiping my mouth and licking my lips. 

“Armin will make sure that he won’t talk” I reassured.

“I know, I trust that kid.” My eyebrow twitched in annoyance, ‘kid’ was Levi’s name for _me_. 

“Stop pouting brat, I’m the one who should be upset. You were just getting to the good bit” 

“I don’t want your cum in my mouth thanks”

“Deal with it kid, you came on my couch and I had to clean it up” he said irritably. 

“Fair point.” 

He slid his hands through my hair then without warning dug his foot up between my legs and started applying pressure. I gasped, it felt surprisingly good but it was still a shock.

“What- a-ah- what was that for?” I asked, struggling to speak as he applied more pressure. 

He placed his hands on the desk behind him, leaning back a bit and moving his foot in a circular movement that rendered me just about speechless. 

“It’s fun to watch you” he purred, the predatory smirk returning to his lips.

He began to lean down then the bell for the end of lunch rang. I groaned disappointedly and stood up, wiping off what little dust had gathered there. 

For the rest of the day Jean wouldn’t wipe that fucking smug smirk off his face and it was very hard to make eye contact with Armin. Jean kept on making euphemisms and innuendos about oral sex but he was too nervous to actually explicitly mention it. 

Mikasa had picked up on it and told him to stop being so immature. I was sure that I’d be thoroughly questioned later about why he was making those jokes. I’d just say that it was just Jean being Jean. 

Sure enough when I got home Mikasa was straight on my case and I just told that it was just Jean being Jean. I finished my homework and jerked off for bit in my bedroom. Not too much, Levi was in an especially dominant mood that day so I didn’t want to tire myself out. 

I arrived at Levi’s about ten minutes late because I was watching _How I Met Your Mother_. He was _not_ happy. He helped me with some of my homework, still being very sarcastic and snappy. He had hardly slept at all the night before thanks to him having to work an extra-long shift, it turned out that when Levi was tired not only was he grumpy but he liked to be very dominant. _I_ wasn’t complaining but my ass certainly was. 

Levi put a movie on and I sat with my legs dangling over the arm of the sofa and my head in his lap, he was stroking my hair absent-mindedly as we watched the screen. His surprisingly rough and calloused fingers dragging over my scalp and making me shiver, occasionally tugging gently on a strand of hair or wrapping it around one of his long, thin fingers. I pushed myself up from his lap and he pulled me back down by my hair, my face was right in his crotch.

“What the fuck was that for?” I moaned irritably.

“I didn’t say you could move” Levi snapped.

“But I can’t even see the screen now, all I can see is your crotch.”

“Cry me a river brat” 

“How much sleep did you get last night?” I asked, almost dreading the answer.

“3 hours” 

“Jesus. That’s going to kill you, if the cigarettes don’t first” 

“I’m not that bad with smoking,” he muttered, rolling his eyes, “I’m only having a few a day” 

“Fair enough, as long a-“

“Stop moaning Eren, you’re not my mother” 

I shut up after that and after a while I turned over slowly in his lap so that I could actually see what was happening in the movie.

“Can you not roll around in my lap like that?” Levi snapped.

“Can you not complain at everything I do?” I retorted.

“Oh someone’s salty”

“You can hardly talk” 

We glared at each other for a moment then I started laughing, he paused for a moment then smirked a bit. 

“You’re such a shitty brat” he said, his smile growing slightly. 

“And you’re such an asshole” I sat up and rested my head on his shoulder, chuckling to myself. Levi turned the TV off and I looked at him exasperatedly, he just smirked and leaned in quickly to kiss me. There was a knock at the door and Hange practically sang:

“Levi, you’re going to be late!” 

“Ugh!” Levi groaned, “I’m not coming in tonight, I already told you” 

“Are you ‘busy’ tonight?” she asked giggling, “Tell Eren I said ‘hi’”

“You don’t need to” I called back. 

“Have a good night you two” she laughed and we waited until we were sure that she was gone. 

“Now…where was I?” Levi muttered. 

“Hm…I’m not sure” I said as I turned away from him and reached over him to grab the remote.

“Don’t be a brat” he said, sulking. 

“Don’t pout then” 

“I’m not” he growled defensively. 

He snatched the remote out of my hand and moved as quick as a flash, straddling my hips. I gasped although I was expecting it, he hated it when I was uncooperative. It was as though he was training me, like a dog. 

He smirked as he leaned down, pressing his hands against my chest and pinning me down. I could feel his lukewarm breath against my neck, raising Goosebumps…and other things. He chuckled as he was sat right on my hips and my crotch was showing what I was trying to hide. Yet again his breath tickled my neck, he leaned in a little and I expected his sharp lips to collide softly with my neck, behind which my pulse was thumping. But nothing, after a moment he just said:

“You know what…I’ve changed my mind, we’re going to Shiganshina”

“But what abou-“

“Shh” he said as he put a finger up to my lips, “you didn’t let me finish.”

I shut my mouth obediently. 

“We’re going to Shiganshina” he repeated, “and I’m going to put on a show on for you” 

I looked at him, a little bit puzzled, “and what will this show involve?”

“Well that would just ruin the surprise now wouldn’t it?” He purred. 

He swung himself off my hips and disappeared into his room, ordering me to stay put. He returned a few minutes later, he was wearing the same clothes as before but this time he was holding a bag presumably carrying his outfit. 

 

**LEVI’S P.O.V:**

I was _definitely_ going to put on a show tonight. Hange, Petra and I had been planning this for months but we had never known when to use it. Then Eren had come along, the other men and women who came to Shiganshina were there for the dicks and abs but Eren could see past it. Sure he was a horny, shitty little brat but he understood that this was a performance. An art. It was art in its own right.

It took practice and hard work. It took more effort than just swinging round a pole and looking pretty, otherwise anyone could do it. 

I parked just around the corner from Shiganshina with 30 minutes to opening time. We went in through the back, Eren was silent but I could sense his anticipation. That kid wasn’t very good at concealing his emotions, he was an open book. Perhaps he just seemed that way because ever since Isabel I’d tried to distance myself from emotion. 

Eren was changing that. 

I could be more open around him. 

I didn’t know whether I should tell him about my dad and Isabel yet. I didn’t know if I could bring myself to. Petra had seen it all happen from the side-lines and Hange still didn’t know all the details, out of the people I surrounded myself with they had known me longest. I’d known Eren for nearly two months at most, I’d never got attached to someone so quickly. Well apart from- 

I shook myself out of the past. 

I had to concentrate, I wasn’t going to mess up the performance. This was Eren’s. I would do my best for him. 

I ordered Eren to wait with Petra. She looked at me with a puzzled expression. In reply I crossed my hands over, intertwining my thumbs and splaying out my fingers to resemble wings. Her eyebrows shot up and her eyes widened. I nodded and dragged Hange off to my dressing room. 

I was going to give this bright-eyed boy who’d fallen into my life a night he’d never forget. 

 

*****

 

There’s no other feeling like the adrenaline rush right before stepping out onto a stage. The dry-ice was trickling in from the stage, past the curtains to where I was waiting. The cold tendrils pooled around my feet. 

There was chattering from the audience was barely audible over the sound of my heart beating. Excitement and adrenaline. They were like drugs at times like this. 

We’d planned it all. This might not be what the audience came here to see but it was what they were going to leave with. This was art and that’s what we were going to show them.

Now for something a little different,” Petra’s voice sounded over the speaker, “you know him as The Corporal. Well tonight The Corporal will be dancing with his wings spread wide” 

The familiar piano chords struck through the chatter and there was silence from the other side of the curtains. 

_Come on skinny love, just last the year_  
_Pour a little salt, we were never here_

My bare feet slid forward and I emerged from the curtains.

 

 **EREN’S P.O.V**

 

Shock and amazement washed over me.

I’d recognised the song instantly: _Skinny Love_ by Birdy. Armin and I had listened to it together when Annie had broken up with him a few years ago, back when he’d been under the impression that he was straight. 

There was something about that song that resonated with me, I don’t know why but I just hit me. What hit me even harder was Levi emerging from the curtains, barefoot. When Petra had said that he had his wings spread I thought that she had meant it metaphorically. Yet there he was. Beautifully crafted wings that must have cost god knows how much were strapped to him. His lips were painted white, making his already pale skin look even paler. His nails were painted black, matching the black rhinestones that were scattered across his shoulders, chest and back. He was simply wearing white jeans and nothing else. 

My monochrome man. 

Always black and white. 

He shimmered as he slowly danced to the beautiful vocals. But brighter than the gems, the shimmer, the white of his lips and clothes was his eyes. They were bright, brighter than I’d ever seen them. It wasn’t ice that I was seeing in his eyes anymore, it was diamond. 

His long, thin fingers wrapped around the pole and he swung gently. I suddenly knew why he was held so highly here. Just like before I was entranced by his dancing. Completely blown away by his perfection. 

He was happy here.

For the first time I could tell clearly what he was feeling. His mind was clear, calm. Not calculating and cold like I thought when we first met. His barrier had cracked. He was content. 

He was portraying every emotion through his slow, deliberate and gentle movements. He suited the music and the music suited him. This man was nothing like I’d ever seen before. If I wasn’t sure that I loved him before, I knew that I loved him right then. In that moment. 

I found myself murmuring the lyrics. 

_Come on skinny love what happened here?_  
_Suckle on the hope in lite brassiere_

My vision blurred ever so slightly and I blinked away the tears, smiling to myself.

The night was perfection. No sex, no kinky shit, no fight for dominance. Just open, clear minds and quiet calmness. 

But it would change. It always would 

 

*****

 

We were standing in the cold air outside of his apartment building

He stood in front of me, frowning and silent

“I love you” I repeated, my hope flickering at his stony silence. 

He wouldn’t meet my gaze, staring at the floor as if he was trying to ignore me. 

“Levi?” I asked nervously. 

Deadly silence, then

“Go home Eren"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the last chapter, don't worry. 
> 
> I intend to keep this going for at least another 4 chapters, possibly more than that though.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren tries desperately to prove that he is more than just a kid, but he gets in too deep and discovers the truth behind what he's been waiting to hear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "In the next few days" I said. Whoops...  
> I'm really sorry it took so long; my computer crashed, I had my end of year exams, I went to France for a week WITHOUT WIFI and my sister downloaded Sims and wouldn't leave the computer alone. it took a lot longer to write than I expected, it's got some angst and (trigger warning) a panic attack. Stick around til the end for some good shit mm
> 
> Nice to be writing again, I hope you enjoy the chapter  
> ~ La Tigre xxx

The world was moving in slow motion. 

He was turning his back on me.

I couldn’t speak.

I couldn’t move.

He was walking away.

What had I done?

Why had I said that? 

He was gone. 

I was standing alone in the chill. Shaking, out of cold or shock I wasn’t sure…maybe both. 

I had said that I love him…  
 _”Go home Eren”_

The words were said softly but there was an edge, sharper than a sword. It had sliced through my heart, my hope. 

There had been no explanation. Was it a rejection? Was it an acknowledgment? If it was the latter then why hadn’t he said it back?

There was no point in asking myself that question. My brain had already come to its conclusion:

He didn’t love me. _He didn’t love me._

Everything was crumbling. Was this a joke? Just a little game to him?

My fear that I had just been his play toy had been confirmed. I was nothing but a piece of cake to him, enjoy me before I spoil then chuck what’s left of me out in the garbage.   
I was just a naïve little kid to him. He was right…I was so naïve. I had fallen in love with a man that I hardly knew. I’d forced my way into his life and I’d thought that I’d just be able to get away with it. 

Clearly I’d been wrong. 

Anger began to rise in my chest. 

He’d used me.   
Well two could play at that game. 

I still wanted to know what had happened with Levi’s cousin and father. There was only one person who would be willing to tell me. 

Principal Erwin Smith. 

The way they were all hiding it, I was sure that this information would be embarrassing to Levi. I’d get it out of Erwin and use it however I wanted to. If Levi thought that he could just use me, make me fall head-over-heels for him and then shoot me down in flames…he was wrong. I’d show him that I wasn’t just a stupid little kid. 

*****

The next day I skipped Levi’s class. I didn’t want to see him and I had to think of some way I could get the information out of Erwin. I sat underneath a tree on the edge of the sports field, making random patterns with my finger in the dirt. I smirked when I thought of how much Levi would hate that, I was beginning to become numb to the thoughts of that man already. 

I didn’t know Erwin well enough to be able to find a weak spot. He was older than Levi, perhaps 27 or 28. He was quiet but not shy, he obviously had something going on with Mr. Zacharias, Mike I think they’d called him, and so he was gay? Possibly bisexual. He exuded power and confidence, it was almost intimidating. I could try to flirt with him, he was pretty hot after all.

But would that work? He’d slept with someone who was underage before like Levi had said, maybe he wouldn’t mind me flirting with him. I could toy with him like Levi had toyed with me. 

I smirked to myself. Why not? I’m sure I could do it. 

The bell rang out for the end of the lesson, it was lunch. Armin would have been worried enough that I hadn’t shown up for Mr. Ackerman’s lesson so I didn’t want to worry him further by not showing up for lunch. I was hungry anyway. 

I sat down in the cafeteria next to Armin. Mikasa was sat on a different table with her other friends. 

“Where were you? You’ve been acting weird all day, what happened?” Armin started fussing over me like an over protective mother. 

“I’m fine Armin” I muttered, not wanting attention to be drawn to me. I wasn’t in the mood for that. 

“Are you just tired?”

“Huh?” I raised an eyebrow.

“I mean you were out pretty late last night.”

“Oh” Jean joined in, smirking, “were you on your knees for him again?”

Armin quickly tried to pass that comment off, “Jean don’t be crude. I’m sure they were just-“

“Can you both just shut up?!” I snapped loudly, cutting Armin off. 

Sasha, Connie, Reiner, Bert and even Annie turned around to look at me. Luckily my outburst wasn’t loud enough to reach Mikasa but our whole table went silent. 

“Sorry” I mumbled, regretting immediately what I’d just done. 

“It’s ok” Armin said, still looking a little shocked. 

Jean didn’t say anything, he just glared at me. I’d obviously pissed him off.   
I looked up and saw Levi entering the hall. He wasn’t here for a casual visit, he was alert. His eyes were scanning the room. He was looking for someone. He was looking for me. 

“Shit.” I cursed, “Uh can we go? I need to - um – get something from my locker.”

“Sure” Armin said with a weak smile.

Armin and I stood up and hurriedly left the hall, ignoring the questions from Connie about ‘where the hell we thought we were fucking going’. 

I stopped outside my locker.

“What did you need to get?” Armin asked.

“Nothing.” I said, sighing.

“Then what was that about? Did something happen last night? Between you and Mr. Ackerman?”

I groaned and leant back against the locker,

“He…he rejected me.”

Armin looked completely taken aback.

“But I thought you two were…you know…in love or something”

“It was one-sided.” I said, the bitterness and sadness scratching at my chest again. 

Armin looked at me as he were looking at a wounded animal. 

“I’m so sorry Eren”

“Don’t.” I warned, “I really don’t want you to feel sorry for me. It’s not as if I didn’t expect it.”

He wouldn’t drop the look. 

“Don’t say that” he said. He was trying to act less sympathetic but it wasn’t working, it wasn’t in his nature.  
I wouldn’t make eye contact with him. I wanted to hurt Levi like he’d hurt me but I couldn’t just forget that I loved him. I _had_ loved him anyway. 

*****

I avoided Levi in the same way for the next three days. It seemed as if he was looking for me, I always just managed to slip away unnoticed by him. I did my best to get closer to Erwin, it was tough because of course he’d spend a lot of time in his office and I noticed that Mr. Zacharias would join him once or twice. 

That might be a problem. I was still trying to work out what kind of man Erwin was…was he faithful to Mr. Zacharias? If I flirted would he respond likewise? Was he ‘respectable’ enough not to flirt with a student? 

This was more complicated than I had originally thought. 

Armin had noticed my interest in Erwin. 

Yet again that might be a problem. 

Every new obstacle made me more stressed out, I just wanted Levi to be humiliated. I wanted him to see that I wasn’t a little kid. How was I supposed to do that if everything kept on going wrong? 

_I need to calm down._ I told myself as I walked along the corridor. Armin was talking, whether to Jean or me I wasn’t sure. The stress and anger were building again, tightening my throat and making that horrible feeling clutch at my chest. 

_Calm down._

“Eren are you ok?” Armin asked, snapping me back to reality.

I’d stopped in my tracks and was breathing heavily, I hadn’t even noticed that I’d stopped. People were complaining and pushing past me, I was holding everyone up. Noticing this I quickly moved to the edge of the corridor. 

“Snap out of it Jaeger.” Jean said, raising an eyebrow at me. 

“Eren?” Armin asked again.

“I’m fine” I said quickly. 

“Are you sure?” Armin pushed, “You just stopped really suddenly, you looked like you were about to cry” 

Jean smirked at that but I didn’t do anything about it, I was exhausted. Not physically, but emotionally. First Levi had rejected me, then I’d been trying to avoid him all week which was hard enough, trying to get close to Erwin hadn’t worked at all. I didn’t want to grieve like a normal person, I had been manipulated and used. I wasn’t just going to give in, I was going to make him pay. I was breathing heavily again.

“I’m sorry Armin, I’ve just go to” I ran off before I could reach the end of my sentence. _I’ve just got to run. I’ve got to hide. Get away from everyone._   
Hurriedly, I threw myself inside of the nearest room. I slid down the door, eyes clenched shut, shaking and trying desperately to breathe. 

“Jaeger?”

My eyes snapped open and I looked up. I’d ran into Erwin’s office. He was sitting at his desk, looking at me worriedly with an expensive looking pen in his hand. 

“I-I’m sorry sir” I said as I got up clumsily, wiping away the tears that had started to run down my cheeks, “I didn’t know this was your office, I’ll go” 

I stood up and quickly turned to go.

“Stop there Jaeger.” 

I turned around nervously to meet his steady, calm stare. 

“What happened Eren?” He asked, his face looked genuinely concerned despite his stare being so strong and calm. 

“Nothing sir…I’ve just had a bad week” I said quickly…

_Could this be my chance?_ I asked myself. _I can finally get close to him._

He got up, he was almost intimidatingly tall, and strode over to me.

“Do you think you can tell me about it? After all, it is my job to look after my students.” He smiled at me, it was more a smirk actually. A smart, confident smirk.   
Could I tell him about the breakup? Was he the kind of man who would understand…well whatever I could do to get close to him? 

“Levi- uh Mr. Ackerman…he broke up with me…” 

He didn’t say anything to that, he seemed to be thinking. 

“I’ve got to go…” I said, nervous of his silence.

“If you need anything Eren,” he said as he placed his hand on my shoulder, gripping it gently. He leant in a little closer, “don’t hesitate to ask me.”  
I was paralysed for a moment, staring at him then I quickly left. 

_What the hell was that?_

I went to my locker, trying to shake off that dizzy feeling that I’d just got. Erwin had taken my breath away in that second, leaning over me so calm and confident.   
Why was I worried about it? That was perfect, exactly what I needed. I could get close to him now. 

*****

I used his offer to my advantage. Over the next week, I played up the weak emotional child act on Erwin. He was like my own personal psychiatrist. I couldn’t see why Levi hadn’t trusted him, he’d seemed completely fine to me. He was calm, understanding. He was trustworthy. I think he was warming up to me as well, he was even spending less time with Mike to make sure that I was ok. He seemed so angry at Levi for being so cruel to me, he agreed with me that Levi was wrong to toy with me. I really felt like I could open up to him. 

He was carrying my weight on his shoulders selflessly, I was happier when I was around him. Without Levi. 

I was about to visit him on the Monday after school, Armin was off sick that day. I closed my locker to find Levi standing in front of me. I’d been so lucky to be able to avoid him for over a week but of course I couldn’t keep it up forever.

“Levi.” I greeted him bitterly. 

“Jaeger, my classroom now.” He said, glaring up at me indignantly.

“No. I’m going to see Erwin actually” 

An expression flashed across his face. It was a strange expression, part way between concern and panic but still borderline emotionless. In a second it was gone but there was a hint urgency to his voice. 

“What? Why are you seeing Erwin?” 

“Are you jealous?” I pushed, smirking arrogantly. 

“Shut up Eren, this isn’t a game” 

“Oh isn’t it? Because I thought you _loved_ playing your little game with me.” I said venomously, practically spitting out the words. 

“What happened to you?”

Those words took me completely by surprise. He was looking at me as if he didn’t know me. After a while I said that only words that came to mind:  
“You did” I muttered. 

I’d changed so much in that small space of time, trying to prove to him that I wasn’t a kid… and I wasn’t. I was _not_ a kid and I wasn’t going to let him treat me like one. 

“You did this to me, ok Levi? You can stop blaming it on Erwin or acting like I don’t know anything because I am not a kid. Got that?” 

Now it was him who was too shocked to speak and I wasn’t going to give him the chance. I shoved past him and strode off. It was too late to see Erwin now, I’d see him at lunch instead. Thank god I wasn’t in Levi’s class today, I’d attended his class once or twice but I’d always disappear before he could catch me or just ignore him if he tried. 

I ate quickly when lunch came around, ignoring the loud conversation that Connie and Sasha were having about the best way to eat Doritos and if potatoes would have really existed in Middle Earth. 

Levi didn’t come into lunch that day but I soon found out where he was. As I approached Erwin’s office I heard raised voices from the room. 

“What the hell do you think you’re playing at Erwin?” I heard Levi’s familiar voice snap.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Levi” Erwin replied calmly.

“Don’t bullshit me, I know what you’re doing. You leave him alone. Stop preying on the vulnerable, you wouldn’t want him if we hadn’t been together, stop trying to take everything away from me.” Levi voice almost sounded strained as he spoke the last few words. 

“He came to me Levi. Anyway he’s not your property, you gave him up. He’s _my_ play-toy now.” Erwin hissed the last sentence, his voice dripping with satisfaction. 

“Don’t you dare, you did this to her and now you’re doing it to him”

“We both know that Isabel’s death was your fault Levi” 

I turned around and walked away. I’d just rebuilt my world and it was crumbling again. The pain had returned. Clawing, scratching, biting, and tearing at my throat, my neck, my heart. 

_”He’s my play-toy now”_

How could Erwin have said that? I’d trusted him. 

Why? Why did this keep happening? I’d place my trust in someone and they’d spit it beck out at me.  
But Levi…he was concerned about me. I could try, one last time. Maybe I could fix it.

I had to apologise. I spun round and sprinted back towards Erwin’s office. I had to stop being selfish. Trust Levi. He’d been through enough shit. 

I threw the door open. 

Erwin looked up at me and smiled innocently as if nothing had happened.

“Where is he?” I asked sharply.

Erwin’s smile faltered.  
“Who?” He asked. 

“Don’t give me that shit. Levi. Where is Levi?”

His smile dropped completely.   
“Why?” He questioned cautiously, raising a thick eyebrow. 

“You know why. I heard the whole thing. What was it that you said?” I hissed, fury dripping from my voice, “that I was your ‘play-toy’?” 

“Eren…please.” He said as he stood up and walked out from behind his desk, “I didn’t mean it like that” 

“Stop spouting shit Erwin. I don’t believe any of it” I said backing away, towards the door. 

He rolled his eyes, his expression changing from an innocent gaze to a patronising smirk. Without warning he grabbed my arm practically threw me against his desk, pinning me down with overwhelming strength. My words caught in my throat, I wanted to yell out for help but no sound came out. 

“That’s no way to talk to an adult.” He cooed gently, his voice making the hairs on the back of my neck stand straight up. 

I tried to struggle out of his grip but he was too strong. I could feel myself panicking, wanting to scream. 

“Hold still” He chuckled, leaning in towards me. 

“Get off me you bastard!” I screamed and with a sudden force of adrenaline pushed him off me. I sprinted to the door and flung it open, getting the fuck out before anything else happened. I practically flew down the corridor, tears streaming down my cheeks. I knew what I had to do.

I skidded to a halt outside of Mr. Zacharias’s office and pounded on the door.

“No need to knock the door down, come in” He called. 

I stuck my head around the door to deliver my brief message:  
“I know how much you like Erwin but please get yourself away from him. He’s not who you think he is, he’s manipulative, he’s cruel and you _cannot_ trust him.”   
Mr. Zacharias looked completely taken aback. I’d sprinted off before he had a chance to gather his thoughts and reply.

Next thing I needed to do…apologise to Levi. It was all coming together. I had a clear objective: fix this. 

I had to fix this mess I’d caused. 

I ran out of the school doors into the parking lot. I stopped there and took a deep breath. The air wasn’t fresh but it was enough, it cleared my mind. It calmed me. I took another breath before setting off for Levi’s. 

_Fix it. Fix it._ I kept repeating over and over in my head. 

That’s all I could hear in my head as I sprinted towards him. My heart thumping, my breath fast but heavy. Each street was a blur but I knew where I was going. My mind was clear   
and I was determined. That’s all I needed. 

And one other thing…I needed him, and I was starting to get the feeling that I always would. 

The doorman in his apartment building was used to me striding in at strange hours but he still looked shocked as I slammed open the doors with fire in my eyes. He watched confusedly as I strode up to the elevator and slammed the button several times, waiting rather impatiently for it to arrive. 

Once I was inside that climbing metal box I tried to gather my thoughts. I could do what I always did and just confront him. Clumsily. Messily. I’d insult him then realise what I’d said. I’d fall at his feet and apologise. I’d force my way back in. But I couldn’t do that, it would always end up in another terrible situation. This time it had to be real, sincere. I had to speak openly, gently and honestly. Levi hated lies and I wouldn’t lie to this man. Not now, when all he needed was the truth.

The elevator doors slid open and I stepped out into the familiar landing. I took a deep breath and pushed my hair back, trying to at least find some words to use. The stress was getting to me, I had that tight feeling in my throat again.

_Calm down. It’s going to be fine._

 

M’S P.O.V (8:06pm): 

I was late. I hurried through the backstreet, I knew I shouldn’t have stayed out with Nabana. I warned her that I’d have to be home by 7:30pm. She lived in the wrong part of the city, I hated the South Quarter. I’d never been there late though and now that I was I couldn’t bare it. 

I stopped. 

Where was I? I didn’t recognise this street…I swear I’d taken this shortcut back from Nabana’s before. I turned a couple of times, trying to recognise where I was. All the backstreets looked the same in this damn city.   
I decided to go back the way I’d came, it was almost dark now. The shadows were stretching out, swallowing up everything. I couldn’t be wandering around in the South Quarter at night. Who knows what could happen. 

I quickened my pace as I tried to work out which way I’d come from, it felt as though I was in a maze. 

From nowhere I felt someone grab me from behind. For a moment I was shocked, my mind blank, then I remembered what I’d learned about situations like this in self-defence class. I stamped hard on their foot and drove my elbow back hard into their gut. They yelped and stumbled away from me, I turned to land the next blow but, catching me by surprise, another caught my hair in his hand and pulled me back. I let out a cry of pain as they yanked hard on my hair, chuckling in a low voice. 

The first man whistled, a smirk on his face.

“We’ve been looking for _you_ everywhere.” 

I recognised him but I was too busy clawing at the other’s hand to focus on that. He wouldn’t let go, his grip on my hair was like steel. Shit. What were they going to do to me? 

“Let me go” I implored, it came out more of a whimper than the strong voice I’d intended to use. I was close to crying, panic rising in my chest. Oh god.   
“  
That ain’t gonna happen” Another voice said as another three men stepped out from the ever-growing shadows. “Your dad wasn’t happy about how you treated him”

“I wanted to teach you a lesson, dear daughter.” I recognised that voice. Please god no. 

 

EREN’S P.O.V (4:32pm):

It took me a few more moments to gather the courage and knocked on the door.

“Fuck off.” Was the sharp and annoyed sounding reply from behind it. 

“Levi, please-“  
“I'm not talking to you or anyone for that fucking matter” he cut me off mid-sentence.

“Hey. Don’t be childish.” I said, trying not to get annoyed too quickly.

He let out a short, sarcastic snort. 

“That’s a fat-lot coming from you brat.” 

I stopped myself from snapping back at him and took a breath. 

“Levi, please will you let me in”   
There was a moment of silence then he opened the door a crack and glared at me with those icy eyes. I froze momentarily at his cold glare. 

“Hi” I said nervously.

He rolled his eyes and they glistened in the light of the hallway…had he been crying?

“Just spit it out kid” he said. There was very slight tremor to his voice, the kind you have right after crying. It was hardly noticeable at all but it was there.

“Are you ok?” I asked cautiously, completely forgetting what I’d planned to say. 

“Is that all you came here to ask? Sure I’m fine, go away kid”

_”Go home Eren.”_

“No. I won’t leave this time.”

He froze.   
“Look kid, I don’t want to hurt you” 

“You haven’t been doing a good job of that” I said, my voice showing some of my irritation. 

His eyebrows pulled up together in an exasperated look,   
“I didn’t mean it like that. I wanted to hurt you enough to stay away but then you went to Erwin and I just-“He stopped himself. I couldn’t tell what he was thinking, part of his face was still enveloped in the shadow of the door and he was impossible to read. 

He stood back from the door and opened it, his head was bowed slightly so I couldn’t see his face.

“Just come in” he said quietly.

I obeyed silently and walked into that cold yet familiar apartment. There was a half empty bottle of whisky on the coffee table and an empty glass next to it. There was what looked like a photo face down on the table.

I sat down on the sofa. He closed the door and sat down next to me, still refusing to make eye contact. 

He gestured to the photo,

“You can look at that if you want” he muttered.

I picked it up from the cold glass of the table and looked at it. It was a photograph of a boy and girl, with their arms slung over each other’s shoulders. They looked about my age. The girl had a wide grin plastered across her face and the boy had a small but genuine smile on his lips and a sparkle in his eyes.   
The girl had auburn hair pulled messily into two pigtails and bright, forest green eyes. Even in a photograph she seemed to exude happiness, I smiled just looking at her. The boy next to her was pale with swept-back black hair and blue eyes that sparkled in the same way the ocean does on a sunny day. His smile seemed so perfect, so unique. It took me a moment to realise it but that was Levi, so that meant…

“That’s Isabel, isn’t it? Your cousin?” I asked, looking at him.

He nodded, staring at the picture. 

“She was always grinning like that, I thought it was annoying at the time…” 

“But you miss it now” I completed the strained sentence. 

He nodded again.

“We were 17. I’d just met Petra…Isabel and Petra got on really well. Isabel was normal and then one day she just changed. She was more secretive. She’d disappear off without explanation. She wasn’t acting like her anymore” 

I listened quietly.

“I asked her about it,” he continued, “and she said that she’d met someone, she said that she really liked him…that she might be in love.” He paused for a second to take a shaky breath. “That was when I met Erwin…I met him at a party, Isabel didn’t come to that one. He was the college student that everyone flocked to. The girls were all over him but for some reason he took an interest in me…things went on from there that night and we started seeing each other in secret.” 

He poured some whisky into the glass and drained it dry. 

“He was the kind of man who could have eight different relationships and not one of them would know about any of the others. But something went wrong…Isabel invited her boyfriend over and he obviously didn’t know that I was Isabel’s cousin. She strode in so proud, with a grin on her face and there he was. Standing with his arm around my precious, sweet cousin.” He smiled cynically, “As you can imagine what happened next wasn’t pretty…dad didn’t approve of same-sex relationships. He hated them in fact, so for him to find out that his son was having sex with an older man and that older man just happened to be his niece’s boyfriend. He practically tore the house, and me, apart.” 

He poured himself another glass, his hand was shaking. I could already tell what he was going to say next.

“Isabel couldn’t take it, she’d loved Erwin so much. We found her the next morning in the bathroom with four empty boxes of painkillers. Sh-she’d overdosed.” His voice broke at the last words and he started crying. I’d never seen him like this before: hunched over, sobbing…broken. He’d always seemed so strong, unbreakable and cold but ice doesn’t last forever and the ice in his eyes had finally melted. 

I pulled him close. He didn’t resist, he just crumbled in my arms. Sobbing and shaking. I understood everything now: everything that Levi had said, why he’d been so worried when I’d started hanging around with Erwin, why Levi had just refused to trust him. It all made sense. 

What Erwin had done was disgusting. 

Levi looked up at me and our eyes met. My heart cracked in two. His eyes were broken, he was trembling. He was so vulnerable. What had Erwin done to my monochrome man?...well of course, he’d made him the monochrome man. Erwin had taken away the warmth in Levi’s smile, the colour in those eyes. He’d drowned Levi in black and white and left him to crack and break. 

“You didn’t want to hurt me, so you left me” I said softly, “but it hurts us both so much more if we’re alone. Promise me Levi, you’ll never do that again” 

He leaned up and kissed me. That was the answer I needed. Tears were streaming down both of our face, I could taste them as our lips interlocked. In the ocean in his eyes, the ice had melted. 

He didn’t resist as I pushed down on top of him, my hips grinding down onto his. Our lips moved rhythmically against each other, his hands gripping my hair and pulling my face closer to his. He suddenly pulled back, a very small smirk pulling at his lips.

“Strip for me” he said, his expression verging on sadistic. 

“W-what?” I stuttered. “I don’t know how, you’re the expert” 

“Get off, it’s easy” 

 

I reluctantly climbed off him and stood awkwardly, waiting patiently as he chose a song to play. He chuckled to himself as he picked out a song. A familiar guitar riff began to play. 

“The Rolling Stones?” I asked, I’d heard this song once when I was watching Layer Cake. 

“Yeah, _Gimme Shelter_ ” he said as he sat on the sofa, turning his head to the side as he inspected me. I stood still, waiting for him to say something as the deep, rough vocals of Mick Jagger sounded from the speakers. 

“On your knees.” He said finally, looking me straight in the eyes.

“But-“

“On your knees. Now.” He commanded. I obeyed instantly, he was _not_ fucking around. 

“Good” he said, “Now open your legs, slowly” 

I dragged my knees apart, leaning back a bit so that my crotch was fully exposed. 

“Strip.” He said, a smirk pulling at the corners of his lips. Despite his smile I could see the wound was still fresh, he obviously hadn’t talked about this to anyone for a long time.   
I reached up to my shirt, my hand shaking slightly out of excitement and nervousness, and began to unbutton it slowly and carefully, making sure not to fumble with the buttons.   
First time for everything, huh. 

My hand moved down, spending a few moments on each button to drag it out. His sharp eyes were full of anticipation as they followed the path of my fingers closely. I was watching him just as closely, I saw as his nails dug into the sofa and heard his soft breath catch in his throat as I leaned back fully. I thrust my crotch into the air and let my shirt slide off my shoulders. 

My hand was no longer shaking as it slid down my stomach, raising goosebumps. Carefully. Slowly. My fingers stroked across my crotch and let out a little throaty gasp. I arched my back upwards and slowly dragged my zipper down. Fuck, I was supposed be turning _him_ on, not myself. 

“Sit up” I could barely hear his soft purr over the sound of my own heart and the music. It took a moment to register but I sat up and looked at him questioningly. 

“I didn’t say you could stop” he snapped.

“But you told me to sit up” I answered back insolently.

“Don’t answer back brat. I told you to sit up” he purred as he leaned in until his face was mere centimetres away from mine, “because I wanted to see your face whilst you were doing it.” 

“I’ll answer back if I want to.” I said, holding back a smirk. 

He rolled his eyes.

“You’re such a fucking little brat” 

Without warning he dropped down on his knees facing me and started stripping off my jeans. It took me completely by surprise and I froze, not knowing what to do.

“W-what are you-“I stuttered, sounding like a dumb little kid. 

“Shut up and just let me fuck you.”

I didn’t have a chance to reply before his hand had danced its way down to my cock and was caressing it, dragging his fingers over the tip and pressing. Pushing. Grabbing. 

I gasped and hunched forward a bit and in a split-second his mouth was at my neck. I suddenly found myself overwhelmed. 

His lips were moving fast against my bare neck and his fingers were dancing in my underwear. All that pent-up emotion, all the frustration and sadness that he’d kept locked away was coming out in a wave of lust and energy. 

A deep moan broke from my throat as he started to work his hand harder and faster. My head lolled back and I closed my eyes.   
As he started to suck my neck I let out another raspy moan, I was nearly there.

He drew his hand back. 

“Don’t stop!” I blurted out involuntarily. 

He gave me a pointed look, raising one eyebrow.

“Jeez kid I was just taking a break”

“Taking a break? Who the hell takes a break?” I snapped, I wasn’t actually angry just confused.

“I do. _Now_ we are going to get to the real stuff.” 

_That wasn’t the real stuff?_

Suddenly an idea popped into my head.

“Uh Levi?” I asked awkwardly, “Could I top tonight?” 

He looked at me with a little smirk.

“Sure. It’s always good to change it up.”

I wasn’t sure if he was being shady or genuinely thought that but in any case he’d said yes. Instead of being awkward and waiting for him to make a move I went straight in. Our bodies collided as I pushed him down onto the couch, aggressively thrusting against his crotch. I skipped kissing and began to suck his neck. 

I curled around him, pinning him down as I left as many marks as I could on the pale skin of his neck. My fingers quickly began to unbutton his shirt. 

His gasps quickly turned into low moans. He was obviously trying to internalise them but he couldn’t hold back once my hands were at his crotch, sliding his pants down. I dragged my tongue slowly down his chest, his stomach down to his crotch. His breath shook as my fingers curled around the black fabric of his underwear and pulled them down. 

Teasingly I drew my tongue along the underside of his hard dick to the tip. He let out a throaty moan and a feeling of satisfaction welled in my chest. 

“On the coffee table.” I ordered. I liked ordering him around.

He quickly moved over and bent over the coffee table. I scrambled to the drawers in his bedroom and grabbed a condom and some lube. I practically sprinted back into the living room. Quickly, I knelt down behind him, pulling down my underwear. The anticipation was rising in my chest.

“Come on kid, hurry up an- ah nn” His words caught in his throat to be replaced by a sharp gasp as I skipped the foreplay and eased my dick inside of him. I felt him tense up in shock then relax as I thrust deeper into the warmth. 

A moan ripped from his throat, sending shivers through me and I thrust forward again, picking up a quick rhythm. I leant over him as pleasure rushed through me and I groaned. My hands reached to his cock, I caressed it with my fingers gently and I thrust harder. 

He let slip another loud, throaty groan of pleasure as I began to rub my fingers over the slit.

“Harder!” he cried out. “A-ah fuck me harder!” 

I did as he said, ramming him right up against the table and thrusting my hips harder and harder. 

My own breathless moans mixed with his and I moved my hand quickly up and down his cock until he cried out and hot sticky liquid spurted out onto my hand. I didn’t stop there, I kept on working my hand quicker and thrusting as hard as I could. 

His cries of pleasure rang out across the apartment, merging with my groans and moans. 

*****

Hours later we were laid in his bed together, my arms loosely wrapped around his middle. The grey covers keeping us shielded from the cold world outside. 

It must have been about 3:00am when my phone, which was on the bedside table, wrung. I opened my eyes groggily and Levi made a disgruntled noise. I reached across him and grabbed my phone, answering the call.

“Hello?” I asked, holding back a yawn as I held the phone to my ear.

“Eren thank god you’re ok” Mom blurted hurriedly.

“Mom? What’s going on? Why are you calling me at-“ I glanced at the clock “-3:00am?”

“You didn’t leave a message or anything and I didn’t know where you were I just thought that you and Mikasa-“

“What about Mikasa?” I asked, sitting up as I heard the tremble in her voice.

Levi looked at me with a concerned expression.

“She’s been beaten up...I think it was Grisha and his friends…they- they beat her and left her for dead in the Southern Quarter…” 

My mind was blank. 

I didn’t know what to say. 

It took a few moments for me to realize that mom was still talking, everything felt numb…her voice sounded as though it was far away.

Mikasa. She had always seemed, no, she _was_ so strong. 

“She’s in the city hospital, she’s out cold. Fractured collarbone and femur…they say it will take some time but, thank god, they will be able to rehabilitate her.” Her voice was still shaking. 

“And what about Grisha?” I mumbled numbly.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Levi sit up, suddenly he was involved. 

“The police are searching for them…they think that they’re in the North Quarter”

I glanced at Levi and he stared back, the same worry in his eyes. Were they looking for me? If so how the hell did they know that I was in the North Quarter? 

“I’ll pick you up from wherever you are, I can’t have you wandering around in the streets alone”

I froze. How would I explain to her why I was at my teacher’s house at 3:00am? 

“U-uh” I stuttered, “I’ll get Armin to drive me back. It’s fine”

“OK, get him to drive you to the hospital. I’ll wait there for you”

She hung up and I let my hand fall from my ear.


	15. N/A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N/A

I'm really sorry to have kept you all waiting without any updates or anything but after the wait for season 2 I sort of left the AOT/SNK fandom, I hope that I'll get back into it when season 2 rolls around. At the moment I'm doing my GCSE courses (it's British stuff, google it) and there is a lot of work and exams that have stopped me from writing. 

Unfortunately I don't think that I'll be able to keep writing Extracurricular but I would love to talk to you guys about it on my tumblr (liv-luna), I might write some other fics in the future but it's unlikely, sorry to have to stop writing. Thank you for the support that you've given me with this fic, it's been fun and I hope you have ideas for what might have happened (please share them with me). TTFN

 

~ La Tigre xxx


	16. New Fic?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Fic?

I've got an idea for a new fic, yes it's Ereri again. It's got hipster/artist Eren and they'd be in their mid twenties - thoughts anyone??? 

(I don't think I'm going anywhere with Extracurricular - I've just lost interest in it, I know some of you were invested in it and I was so happy with the feedback so I'm sorry)


End file.
